Amor de compraventa
by escritoraanonima.rm
Summary: El padre Emma esta bastante enfermo y en bancarrota, necesitan un préstamo el cual se lo pedirán a su enemiga Regina, se los dará? a cambio de que?
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills? Esperas que vaya y le pida dinero? -Incrédula Emma mira a su padre- no puedo hacerlo.

Regina Mills era una mujer a tener en cuenta, su nombre se veneraba en todo Boston y Maine, y era la enemiga acérrima de sus padres. Dirigía una lujosa cadena hotelera mundial donde solo lo ricos y famosos podían permitirse alojarse.

En una ocasión, David había intentado convencer a Regina de que le permitiera incorporar sus restaurantes a los hoteles, pero Regina había rechazado la propuesta con desprecio. Ella no disimulaba la antipatía que sentía hacia David Swan. Y Emma no podía culparla por ello.

David se echó sobre la almohada.

-Entonces, este será mi final.

Mary Margaret miro a su marido con preocupación y luego, suplicando con su mirada a su hija:

-Creo que tu padre quiere que pienses en ello. Vamos a casa. Volveremos mas tarde y hablaremos de esto.

Cuando salieron de la habitación del hospital, Emma echó la vista atrás para mirar al hombre que había sido una influencia tan fuerte en su vida, y le resulto difícil pensar que le estuviera pidiendo tal cosa. Ella había hecho mucho; había sido la mejor hija que se podía ser, pero ¿tener que pedir dinero? ¿Pedírselo a su gran enemiga?

Su mente volvió al día anterior, cuando una angustiada Mary Margaret le había llamado para decirle que su padre estaba enfermo y que quería verla.

-Por supuesto que iré. Saldré en el primer vuelo disponible.

Con un gesto de preocupación en su preciosa cara, Emma se volvió hacia su amiga.

-tengo que ir a casa. Mi padre está en el hospital; ha sufrido un infarto.

Bella se llevo la mano a la boca.

-¡Dios mío! Claro que tienes que ir. Yo se lo contare a Neal. Espero que tu papá este bien.

Según Emma ese fue un gesto generoso después de cómo la había tratado su padre. Pero así era su amiga, ella nunca pensaba mal de nadie. Era tranquila y nada exigente y, en su fuero interno, Emma pensaba que se dejaba pisotear por la gente. Pero eso nunca se lo diría. La quería demasiado, como a una hermana.

Para su desgracia no había plaza en los vuelos a Storybrooke hasta el día siguiente, pero eso al menos le dio oportunidad de hablar ella misma con Neal.

-Iré contigo- dijo en cuanto la vio-, no puedo dejar que mi prometida pase por esto sola.

Lo dijo con tanto orgullo que Emma se sintió culpable. Había estado pensando llevar a Neal a Storybrooke para que conociera a sus padres, para que le dieran su aprobación para casarse, pero no en estas circunstancias. El impacto de David de saber que su pequeña se iba a casar podría acabar con su padre.

David era muy tradicional y orgulloso, deseaba que Emma se casara con una persona que el aprobara, Emma por el contrario, tenía otras ideas. Quería escapar del poder dominante de su padre y la única forma de hacerlo, según pensaba, era casándose con quien ella quisiera e instalándose en Boston.

Había conocido a Neal Cassidy en unas de sus frecuentes visita a su amiga bella a Boston, y cuando el se le declaro, se lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar. No se trataba de no querer a neal, pero no estaba tan segura de que el sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Había salido con Emma al sentirse despechado por una relación anterior que, según él, ya había terminado del todo. Pero ella había oído que ahora la chica quería volver con él y que los habían visto juntos. Emma le había plantado cara y él primero la había mirado asustado, y luego le había dicho que no había nada de cierto en ello.

-Creo que sería mejor que fuera sola-le dijo-. Mi padre está demasiado enfermo como para ver a extraños.

-Puedes que tengas razón-dijo- ¿Me llamaras?

-Claro que sí.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Storybrooke y Emma una mujer despampanante vestida con un jean negro ajustado perfectamente dejando ver su escultural figura junto con una chaqueta de cuero roja y una camisa blanca, cruzo la sala de llegadas con paso firme. Su cabello rubio ondulado acariciaba con sensualidad sus hombros a cada paso que daba con unas botas con tacón. Ella lo ignoraba pero muchos hombres se volvieron a mirarla.

Como no pensaba que nadie la estuviera esperando, Emma se dirigió a la parada de taxis y por eso se alegro de ver a su madre esperándola.

-Mary Margaret! - le dio un cálido abrazo a su madre- ¿No tendrías que estar con mi padre? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está mejor?

Mi madre es hermosa pelo negro como el carbón corto labios rojos y piel blanca como la nieve, ella sabia manjar perfectamente a mi padre sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Sigue igual-respondió Mary Margaret-. Aunque esta muy ilusionado por tu llegada. Esta muy enfermo Emma. Cariño estoy preocupada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Lo siento cariño, no quería estropearte las vacaciones, se lo mucho que te gusta Boston y estar con bella, al principio pensé que se recuperaría pronto, pero no fue así y entonces empezó a preguntar por ti. No podía razonar con él.

Fueron directo al hospital.

-Lo siento, se que te gustaría refrescarte y arreglarte, pero tu padre tiene muchas ganas de verte- dijo Mary Margaret

Y cuando Emma entro en la habitación de David, se quedo impactada por su aspecto. Era alto y del pelo castaño claro y ojos azulados, era delgado pero fornido, ahora se veía delgado había perdió bastante peso tanto que se veía demacrado y su piel tenía un tono grisáceo. Además estaba conectado a muchas maquinas que controlaban sus funciones.

- ¡Emma!- dijo con voz ronca-. ¡Estás aquí!

Atravesó la habitación y lo abrazo.

-Sí, padre. ¿Cómo te sientes? Esta muy mal que no me dijeras que estabas enfermo.

Él le acaricio la mano.

-No quería preocuparte, hija.

-¿Qué ha provocado tu infarto? Pensaba que estabas fuerte como un roble.

-Ya no- Mary Margaret miro a David- Cuéntaselo.

-¿Contarme qué?

Mary Margaret cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, Emma vio la preocupación de su madre en ellos.

-El negocio de tu padre ha fracasado.

-¿Qué?- Emma frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible?

-El negocio ha bajado mucho- dijo Mary Margaret en un tono una buena cantidad de dinero para levantarlo de nuevo y tu padre no la tiene. Paga más de lo que gana. Estamos casi en bancarrota, Emma.

- Es terrible- dijo-. No tenía ni idea.

-Yo tampoco, tu padre me lo oculta todo por eso ahora está aquí.

-Tú decides, hija – dijo David mirándola-. Eres mi única esperanza.

-¿Yo?- Emma se puso la mano en el pecho-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo? No tengo ese dinero- la verdad era que no tenía mucho ahorros.

-Quiero que vayas y le pidas un préstamo a Regina Mills-. Ella intentara sacar el mayor provecho de esto, pero si hay alguien que pueda hacerlo, esa eres tú.


	2. Chapter 2 La propuesta

**hola esta es una historia que es de un libro que se llama amor de compraventa es de margaret mayo, pero esta modificada bastante :) es mas de mi propia imaginacion pero seguiré la línea del libro eso más que nada, se hace lenta pero yo creo que es buena, quien sabe. Aquí mis queridos lectores son ustedes los jueces y si les gusta la continuare y si no también jajajaja XD es que me aburro en mi casa :D bueno nunca se sabe depende de que tan bien sea recibida de ante mano muchas gracias a quien este aburrida y se pase y la lea.**

**Se me olvida soy nueva en esto y ni idea como se ocupa o como funciona esto, pero cometiendo errores se aprende (?**

**SWAN QUEEN SIEMPRE! :3****  
****DISCLAIMER: los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen y blablabla**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-No, no lo hare, claro que no- declaro Emma.

-Sé que es mucho pedir- dijo Mary Margaret cuando se sentaron a tomar un café en el precioso departamento de sus padres, y empezaron hablar de David.. Pero eres su única opción hija, si no consigue ese dinero morirá. No sacara fuerzas para vivir. Cariño se está muriendo y los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible pero…-su voz se fue desvaneciendo y sus ojos se les fueron llenando de lagrimas contenidas se veía aun as pálida de lo que era.

-Tiene que haber otra manera- repuso Emma. No tenía miedo de Regina, a pesar de que era una mujer muy poderosa, sería más bien embarazoso.- ¿y qué pasa con los bancos?

- se les están echando encima.

- me pides mucho.

- lo sé, hija- dijo MM

Emma miro a su madre. – Parece que no tengo opción-.

Y cundo volvieron al hospital al ver a su padre, se sintió feliz por la decisión que había tomado.

-gracias, hija. Desde lo más profundo de mi estropeado corazón- le agarro las manos y les dio un pequeño apretón de agradecimiento.

Emma respiro hondo mientras esperaba en la puerta y se preparaba para enfrentarse a la legendaria Regina Mills.

La vida de su padre dependía de su éxito. Pero ¿Cómo podía resultarle fácil si eran enemigas acérrimos?

Regina miro con interés a la mujer que estaba de pie enfrente de ella. Sabía que David Swan tenía una hija, pero nunca la había visto y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Era alta, con un cuerpazo, era bastante guapa y, según ella pensaba, tendría unos veintitantos años. Llevaba una chaqueta gris a juego con una falda de tubo y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Tenía la chaqueta abrochada hasta justo por encima del pecho y un colgante de plata que oscilaba cerca de su escote de modo muy tentador. No podía evitar pensar por que llevaba la chaqueta abrochada de esa manera tan recatada en un día tan caluroso y le divertía pensar que no llevara nada debajo.

Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro con destellos verdes, una nariz recta y una boca…deliciosa. No se parecía nada a su padre a acepción de los ojos, y totalmente diferente a las mujeres que frecuentaba, no era noticia que a Regina Mills le gustaran las mujeres. Estaba fascinada, incluso más fascinada de lo que estaba con el motivo de su visita, algo que aun estaba por descubrirse.

Estaba más que claro que iba de parte de David. Regina había escuchado que el negocio de los dos idiotas no tenia éxito, ¿tendría algo que ver con la visita de su hija?

Acompaño a su visita a tomar asiento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y espero a que le dijera algo.

Ella se movió con garbo y desprendía un aroma delicioso a vainilla.

-Señorita Mills.

-Por favor, llámame Regina.

- Esto no es una visita social- dijo con un delicioso movimiento de cabeza que descubrió un cuello largo y fino que parecía estar esperando unos besos y unos mordiscos.

Regina se sentó detrás de su escritorio para evitar acercarse a ella con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Tal vez- mascullo-, pero no hay necesidad de formalidades, especialmente cuando eres hija de un viejo… conocido mío- había estado a punto de decir enemigo-. ¿Te apetece un café? Puedo decirle a alguien que…

-¡No!- dijo al instante. Tenía una misión y quería que cumplirla cuanto antes.

- Bueno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- cruzo los brazos y la observó atentamente a los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió que como se le secaba la boca observándola, se horrorizo. Se trataba de la hija del hombre por el cual no sentía ni las más mínima admiración. Debería serle total mente indiferente podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero ¿Por qué no es asi?

- Mi padre necesita dinero.

Sabía que no había pretendido decirlo de ese modo tan directo; se había sonrojado y eso era señal de que no era tan fría como aparentaba.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto en un tono frio e indiferente. No tenía la mas mínima intención de ayudar a ese hombre.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

-Cree que podrías ayudarle.

Regina quería decirle directamente que no. David abusaba de todo el mundo y, desde luego, no era la persona indicada con la que hacer negocios.

Pero no quería que Emma se marchara todavía. Estaba fascinada. Había algo diferente en ella que le encantaba.

-¿Por qué me lo pide a mí? -preguntó reclinándose en la butaca con las manos unidas por encima del escritorio -. ¿Por qué no se lo pide a su banco?

-Creo que está demasiado endeudado -admitió Emma-. Dice que eres su única esperanza. Cuenta con ello.

Emma vio incredulidad y un ligero enfado contenido en el rostro de Regina y entonces supo que su misión estaba condenada al fracaso. Pero lo tenía que intentar.

Le parecía estar viendo a su padre tendido desvalido en el hospital. Aun temiéndolo y, en ocasiones, despreciándolo, no podía soportar el verlo tan enfermo y preocupado.

-¡Cuenta con ello! -repitió incrédula y enarcando las cejas-. ¿Por qué me pide dinero a mí, a la mujer que probablemente más odie en el mundo? A menos, claro está, que se le hayan agotado las demás opciones.

-No lo sé -dijo Emma mirando fijamente a ese mujer de ojos color chocolate y, sin lugar a dudas, muy atractiva-. No supe nada hasta ayer. He estado con mi amiga en Boston.

-¿Así que no has visitado a tus padre? -preguntó con interés.

Emma negó con la cabeza. Deseaba que no fuera tan jodidamente atractiva. Deseaba que no la mirara como si quisiera acostarse con ella.

-Eso explica por qué no he visto a tan atractiva mujer por estos lados.

-Cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el motivo de mi visita -dijo Emma con nerviosismo. Desde luego que no había ido para hablar de por qué no visitaba a sus padres.

Esbozó una sonrisa y sus dientes uniformes y blancos parecían querer atacarla; era como una loba observando a su presa. Tenía que andarse con cuidado con esa mujer. Parecía relajada y tranquila apoyada en su escritorio, con la camisa desabrochado hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, dejando observar algo de su brasear, pero segura mente su mente era tan malvada como una bruja.

-Tu padre te está utilizando, lo sabes ¿verdad? -señaló-. Igual que utiliza a todo el que se relaciona con él. Lo mejor que puede hacer, señorita Swan... ¿Te importa si te llamo

Emma?... es volver y decirle que la respuesta es «no».

Emma respiró afligida. Menudo bruja sin corazón.

-Ni siquiera has preguntado cuánto quiere -replicó con la espalda rígida y los ojos llenos de resentimiento.

-Me trae sin cuidado -dijo-. No le prestaría a tu padre ni un dolar, así que ni hablemos de dejarle miles, que es la cantidad que me imagino que quiere. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Todo lo que sé es que está prácticamente en bancarrota.

-Mala gestión -dijo Regina con indiferencia.

-Entonces, ¿es ésa tu respuesta? -dijo bruscamente con el corazón prácticamente por los suelos.

Regina se reclinó en el escritorio, con una sonrisa grabada en sus perfectos labios rojos y un incomprensible brillo en los ojos.

-Podría haber otra solución.

A Emma le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Podría salvar el negocio de tu padre... con una condición.

-¿Qué condición? -preguntó Emma con ansiedad.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que ella respondiera, un espacio de tiempo en el que sus ojos se pasearon de manera insolente por su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de malestar. Pero ella no permitió que se diera cuenta de eso; se sentó remilgadamente con las manos juntas sobre el regazo y esperó a oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Que te cases conmigo.

El impacto causado por su propuesta no pudo haber sido mayor. ¡No se conocían, eran unas extrañas, y aun así ella hablaba de matrimonio!, además había estado con mujeres pero eso hace tiempo ¿Estaba loca? ¿Le prestaría el dinero a su padre sólo con tal de tenerla? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Emma sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

* * *

**QUE DICEN SE CONTINUA? UNA OPORTUNIDAD? BESOS **


	3. Chapter 3 El contrato

**Hooooola :3 como me aburro demasiado en mi casa los capítulos salen rápidos yay! Si se pregunta por qué me aburro tanto? Yo se que si jajaja pues ya no me quedan libros que leer y si! soy una vaga por el momento XD bueno no las aburro con mi historia :) les dejo el nuevo e interesante capitulo… se me olvidaba gracias por todos sus comentarios si supiera como se responde les agradecería a cada una, pero aun no se :( voy a averiguar como se hace xD**

**lml Evil Regal!**

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen y blablabla**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Emma se puso de pie y, lanzándole una mirada fulminante, dijo:

-Es lo más indignante que he oído en mi vida. ¿Qué le hace pensar señorita Mills que me casaría con una perfecta desconocida?

Una ligera e insolente sonrisa se reflejó en su boca.

- ¿Entonces si fuera otra mujer si lo harías? ¿Por qué me has descartado por ser una desconocida no por ser una mujer?

Con la cara roja por la vergüenza Emma se levanta- esto es un insulto yo no estoy en venta.

-Yo he dicho eso Emma solo pensaba, que te preocupabas por tu padre. ¿Por qué ibas a estar aquí si no fuera así?

-Me preocupo -admitió-, pero eso no implica que me venda.

Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Seguro que era un amante fantástica y experimentada, por algo sus andanzas en el país eran portada en la prensa pero eso no significaba nada para ella. No sabía nada de ella y, si ésas eran sus tácticas, tampoco lo quería saber.

-Tú decides –dijo Regina con una perfecta sonrisa y con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos, como si se tratara de una discusión de negocios-. Si tu respuesta es «no», entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Por supuesto que mi respuesta es «no» -respondió furiosa-. ¿Por quién me toma? -dio media vuelta y salió del despacho furiosa.

-Estaré esperando si cambias de opinión -gritó Regina con voz firme y con un toque burlón.

-Entonces te pasarás la vida esperando -dijo entre dientes. Emma no fue directamente al hospital; estaba demasiado nerviosa. Había tomado un taxi para ir a la oficina de Regina, pero ahora prefería andar. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un rato y cuando llegó al hospital, casi era capaz de reírse de la proposición de Regina Mills.

Pero su padre no se rió.

-Harías bien -dijo-. Siempre he querido que te cases con una persona trabajadora, digna de ti hija y Regina lo es.

Emma pensó que era un halago, proviniendo de su padre.

-He tenido mucho miedo de que en uno de tus viajes a Boston te enamoraras. Me rompería el corazón.

Por un momento, Emma estuvo a punto de hablarle a su padre sobre Neal, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. La salud de David era tan mala que escuchar algo así lo habría matado. De hecho, su aspecto era peor que el del día anterior. Le costaba respirar y su piel estaba amarilla, Mary Margaret ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amado esposo.

-No puedo casarme con una desconocida además es una mujer -dijo Emma abatida.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes hacerlo por mí? -preguntó David con voz ronca y un tono de enfado-. ¿Ni siquiera aunque mi vida y mi sustento dependan de ello? ¿Qué clase de hija eres?

Hizo que Emma se sintiera culpable, pero ella se mantuvo firme:

-Sería como si estuviera prostituyéndome.

-¿Con Regina Mills? Es una mujer fantástica. La mitad de las mujeres de aquí andan tras ella. Serás la envidia de miles de mujeres -se recostó en la butaca y apenas parecía respirar.

Mary Margaret le hizo señas a su hija para que saliera de la habitación.

-Debemos dejarle solo un rato -dijo.

-¿No ves que me pide algo imposible? -preguntó Emma mientras se dirigían al restaurante del hospital-. No le he dicho nada a mi padre y tampoco quiero que se lo digas tú, pero hay un hombre en Inglaterra con el que estoy comprometida.

-Pero, Emma, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? -su madre estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo iba a contarlo estando mi padre tan enfermo y, mucho menos, después de lo que acaba de decir?

-¿Quieres a ese chico?

-Por supuesto que lo quiero -pero la cara de Emma reveló que ese matrimonio no iba a ser un lecho de rosas.

-¿Me cuentas que estás prometida porque no quieres que tu padre pacte este matrimonio? -preguntó intuitivamente.

Emma asintió levemente sin separar los labios. Al oírlo se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que decía su madre era cierto. El amor que sentía por Neal no era como todo eso que se leía en las novelas, pero había sido bastante feliz... hasta que le dijeron que lo habían visto con su antigua novia.

-Hija, ¿de verdad es ésa tu respuesta? No quiero que seas infeliz como lo fui yo con mi primer marido, o como lo fue Belle.

-Sería más feliz con Neal que con Regina Mills -dijo Emma en voz baja.

-Regina es una buena mujer. Su oferta sería la solución para tu padre. Es más, le salvaría la vida. Los médicos están muy asustados hoy -dijo Mary Margaret con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y si no se recupera... bueno, tu padre siempre ha querido que yo siguiera con el negocio si le pasara algo.

Con eso quería decir que si no accedía, estaría dándoles la espalda a los dos.

-madre, déjame pensar un momento, yo…yo necesito pensar esto, no sé que decidir además ella es una mujer yo…

-Emma cariño yo se que ese no es el mayor problema es que has salido con mujer y no MM

-QUE?! Tu como sabes eso? Yo…- Emma estaba sorprendida aparte de Bella nadie más sabia que había tenido unas novias.

-Eres mi hija y te conozco, además aun recuerdo como mirabas a Ruby, además por qué crees que a tu padre no le agrada Belle. Porque te cubría.- Solo quiero que pienses esto porque de por medio esta la vida de tu padre.

Expuesto de esa manera, ¿cómo podía negarse? Emma respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y dio el paso, odiándose por ello, pero sabiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Emma nerviosa y casi en un susurro dijo-Está bien... me... me casaré con ella -sus palabras flotaron en el aire como una nube de tormenta que amenazaba con arrastrarla y ahogarla en un aluvión de infelicidad.

Mary Margaret la abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Mi preciosa niña.

Para Emma no había nada precioso en todo aquello, pero en ese mismo momento decidió que Regina Mills no lo haría todo a su modo. Ella pondría las condiciones para ese matrimonio.

Era salvajemente guapa, era unas de las mujeres mas atractivas que había visto en su vida: no era tan alta, un cuerpo perfectamente formado con curvas, se notaba todo el ejercicio que hacía, dedos largos, manos muy cuidadas, unas piernas y que con ese vestido de tubo eran la perdición de muchas y muchos.

Era una de las primeras cosas en las que se había fijado. Pero no por eso iba a estar deseando meterse en su cama. ¡Todo lo contrario! Sería una esposa buena y consciente de sus deberes en todos los demás aspectos. Lo entretendría, lo acompañaría cuando fuera necesario, pero nada más.

Tal vez eso era lo que él esperaba de ella, que fuera una buena anfitriona. Un mujer de su posición necesitaría alguien a su lado en ocasiones especiales. ¿Y a quién intentaba engañar ella?

Había visto el modo en que la miraba, cómo sus ojos se posaban en su cuerpo una y otra vez, y también sabía lo que ella pensaba, a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Ya estaba empezando a lamentarse de su decisión, pero su padre se alegró tanto cuando se lo contaron... le brillaban los ojos queriendo saber más.

-¡Mi maravillosa hija! No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

Emma no estaba tan segura.

Pasó la noche sin dormir, preocupada, con ese color chocolate que le rondaba recordando como la observaba, diciéndose que aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás, pero luego recordaba la felicidad de su padre. ¿Cómo podía negarle su último deseo?

Mientras Emma estaba sentada fuera de la oficina de Regina Mills por segunda vez en dos días, le latía el corazón con fuerza. Iba a ser la cosa más dura que había hecho nunca. Entregarse a una mujer a la que no conocía era una locura. Tenía que estar loca para hacer algo así.

¡Y esa mujer estaba disfrutando a lo grande haciéndola esperar!

Y cuanto más esperaba Emma, más irritada se sentía, hasta que se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse. No podía hacerlo, ni siquiera por el bien de su padre. Nadie sabía el valor que había necesitado para acudir a la oficina; un valor que la estaba abandonando.

-¿Entramos?

Emma se dio la vuelta al oír una voz profunda y seria miró fijamente a unos ojos oscuros.

-Empezaba a pensar que no querías verme. Llevo veinte minutos aquí sentada.

-Soy una mujer muy ocupada, Señorita Swan. Y has venido sin cita previa. Pero ya soy toda tuya. Entra -la agarró del brazo para hacerla entrar en la oficina.

Era una sala espaciosa con suelo de madera y paredes blancas con dibujos de unos árboles, se podría decir que algo parecido a un bosque, al final estaba el escritorio amplio color gris era de marfil a los dos costados del habían 4 cilindros dos postes en cada lado de un color negro brillante, era elegante y sofisticado, habían algunas fotos de sus hoteles en las paredes. Su escritorio estaba enfrente de una ventana enorme con vistas a Storybrooke y. En otra pared había unas cuantas librerías. Todo estaba limpio y resultaba muy frío. Tan frío como la mujer que estaba allí.

Se dirigió al escritorio para sentarse enfrente de ella, como había hecho en la otra ocasión, pero ella la condujo al sillón blanco.

-Aquí estaremos más cómodas.

Emma no quería estar cómoda; quería decir lo que tenía que decir y marcharse corriendo. No era lo correcto pensar así al tratarse de su futura esposa, pero en realidad tenía la esperanza de que ella cambiara de idea. Una esperanza que desapareció cuando ella mostró esos dientes propios de una loba al acecho.

-¿Estoy equivocada o has venido a decirme que te casarás conmigo?

Sus ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa de satisfacción se enfrentaron a Emma, quien fue la primera en apartar la vista.

-Me gustaría poder decir que no -dijo bruscamente, sin darse cuenta de que le latía el corazón con mucha fuerza. Esa mujer era peligrosa. Era enormemente atractiva, pero un peligro al mismo tiempo.

-Eres muy libre de hacer lo que quieras -lanzó esas palabras con desdén y Emma tuvo la impresión de que no le importaba nada. Que para ella todo era como un juego.

-¿Quieres decir que has cambiado de opinión? -preguntó inmediatamente esperando que así fuera.

-En absoluto, Emma -respondió como si tal cosa. No la estaba ayudando, más bien, estaba disfrutando al verla con tal desasosiego, y seguía manteniendo esa media sonrisa con sus dientes blancos y labios rojos.

Ahí Emma estando tan cerca de Regina se dio cuenta que tenía una sensual cicatriz en el labio, que le quedaba perfecta y era total mente tentadora. ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando esto en estos momentos? Emma concéntrate.

-Entonces? Dime que has decidido- dijo Regina, con total naturalidad, disfrutando de la tortura que estaba teniendo Emma.

-En ese caso -dijo con una voz que parecía un susurro-, haré lo que me pidas.

-Lo siento, no te he oído.

¡Maldita! Una sonrisa de satisfacción se marcó en sus gruesos labios rojos y sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo. Estaba segurísima de que la había oído. Tan sólo quería que lo repitiera. Le gustaba ver cómo se avergonzaba.

-He dicho que haré lo que digas -¿era suficiente? Había pronunciado las palabras como si estuviera lanzando un misil con la esperanza de que estallara en su cara y borrara de ésta ese regocijo.

¡Pero no tuvo esa suerte! Sonrió más todavía y se acercó a ella para agarrarle las manos.

-Ya está, ya lo has dicho. No ha sido tan horrible, ¿no?

Emma resopló y no dijo nada.

-¿No estás contenta?

-No, no lo estoy.

-Pero supongo que tu padre está loco de alegría.

-Sí, se alegró.

-Debe de haber tocado fondo.

Emma le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia.

-Así es y por eso está en el hospital luchando por vivir.

-No lo sabía.

-Hay muchas cosas sobre mi padre que tú no sabes.

-Y muchas que sí sé -masculló-. No tiene escrúpulos. Apuesto a que no dudó al decir que te casaras conmigo. Lo que no me explico es cómo ha podido tener una hija como tú.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo tengo escrúpulos? -respondió deseando poder levantarse y salir corriendo. Era la experiencia más humillante de su vida.

-Conozco bien a la gente.

-¿Cómo sabes que si me caso contigo no lo hago por todo el dinero que tienes?

-Porque ya he redactado un contrato. He...

-¿Que has hecho qué? -la interrumpió horrorizada-. ¿Estabas tan segura de que iba a decir que sí?

-Totalmente -añadió, cruzando sus largas piernas y uniendo las manos por encima de su rodilla, tomando una posición total y completamente de confianza en ella.

Se veía tan relajada que quería pegarle y arrancarle de su terriblemente bonita cara ese gesto de satisfacción.

-¡Desgraciada!

-¡Pero bueno, Emma! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras una señorita!

-¡Sacas lo peor de mí!

-No es eso todo lo que pretendo sacar de ti -dijo con una cruel sonrisa- Vayamos al grano. ¿Estás aquí para decirme que te casarás conmigo a cambio de que saque a tu padre de apuros?

Emma tragó saliva, ignoró la vocecita que le decía que se levantara y saliera corriendo, ignoró la imagen de un matrimonio agradable y seguro con Neal Cassidy y asintió.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tu padre es un hombre muy afortunado, ¿lo sabes? No muchas chicas harían esto por su padre. Por favor, dime, ¿por qué lo quieres tanto? ¿0 es que le tienes miedo? Te tiene igual de dominada con su "encanto" igual que al resto del mundo. Me compadezco de ti, Emma, por tener un padre como el que tienes, pero aplaudo lo que estás haciendo.

-Lo aplaudes porque te beneficia -bramó, al oír cómo lo había resumido todo correctamente. ¿Todo el mundo sabía que su padre era un auténtico manipulador?

-Como ya he dicho, he mandado redactar un contrato; sólo tienes que firmarlo

-se levantó contoneando sus caderas y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Emma la observó, sentía un dolor en el corazón que nunca antes había sentido.

Dolor, ira, desesperación. Pero no dejaría que Regina la notara. Cuando volvió a su asiento, ella alzó la barbilla y se sentó un poco más derecha.

-Yo también tengo que exponer mis condiciones antes de firmar.

-¿Estás en posición de hacer eso?

-Creo que sí.

-Si me permites, no estoy de acuerdo en ese punto, pero adelante. A menos, por supuesto, que quieras leer mi contrato primero. Podrías sorprenderte gratamente.

Emma dudó en su fuero interno, pero tal vez debería de echar un vistazo antes de exponer sus condiciones.

No era un documento largo, pero básicamente le otorgaba todo el poder de tratarla como ella quisiera a cambio de ayudar a su padre con sus problemas económicos.

**_Ser mí esposa en todos los sentidos mientras yo así lo quiera_**, fueron las palabras que sobresalían de la página.

-¡No! ¡Rotundamente no!

-¿No, exactamente a qué? -preguntó con indiferencia Regina. Esperaba que se fuera a negar y ahora iba a disfrutar mucho haciendo que se lo explicase.

-No me acostaré contigo -mientras que todas sus amigas habían tenido relaciones, Emma había guardado su virginidad para quien fuera su marido o ¿esposa? algún día... alguien a quien ella amara y respetara. Hasta hacía poco había pensado que Neal era esa persona. Y no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Regina Mills. ¡Jamás!-. Y no estaremos casados más de un año. Para todo lo demás, seré tu esposa.

-No hay nada más. Una esposa es una esposa. Una esposa pasa tiempo en la cama de su pareja. Una esposa satisface a su pareja.

-Una esposa también cocina, limpia y entretiene.

-Ya tengo gente para hacer ese tipo de cosas -respondió con desdén-. Lo que quiero es una amante y creo que tú reúnes perfectamente todas las condiciones para ello. Eres preciosa, estás llena de vida, eres generosa. ¿Qué más podría pedir una persona? Pero... tal vez puedo acceder a tu condición.

Regina le sonrió. Nunca había tenido en mente que durmieran separadas. Por otro lado, podría ser interesante hacerle cambiar de opinión. De hecho, podría disfrutar mucho hasta conseguirlo.

La había deseado desde el primer segundo que la había visto. Era la mujer más atractiva y fascinante que había conocido. Había soñado con ella esa noche y ¡qué gran amante había sido! Si los sueños se hicieran realidad... Sentía mariposas en el estómago de pensarlo.

Por un lado sentía pena por Emma, por cómo David la había presionado. Quería hacer que esa farsa de matrimonio fuera algo real; quería que ella aprendiera a amarla como ella la deseaba, no quería que se casara con ella bajo coacción y por lealtad a su padre. A nadie le gustaba David, sólo a su leal esposa, Mary Margaret.

-¿Entonces quieres redactar otro contrato? -preguntó ella, con la barbilla bien alta y unos ojos azulados transparentes que mostraban el desagrado que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ella deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien. Que ella no era una bruja, que no la haría daño. Y que admiraba lo que estaba haciendo. Pero eso no era parte del juego.

Le horrorizaba pensar que se casaría con ella simplemente para satisfacer a su padre y sacarlo del problema en el que él se había metido. En su opinión, David no merecía esa lealtad de su hija.

No había duda de que sentía lástima por la enfermedad de David, pero eso no cambiaba la opinión que tenía de él. Incluso en su enfermedad, estaba controlando a todos los que lo rodeaban. No era forma de comportarse con sus seres queridos. Él no merecía toda esa devoción.

Estaba tan furiosa con David que su tono fue muy agresivo al responder:

-Claro que sí. Lo tendré listo para que lo firmes esta tarde.

-¿Tan pronto?

-¿Por qué esperar? -preguntó con delicadeza-. Me imagino que si tu padre tiene tantos problemas querrá el dinero ya. Pero si no hay matrimonio, no hay dinero.

¿Fijamos la boda para el domingo? ¿Dos días serán suficientes para hacerte a la idea?

* * *

**Que tal? como va la cosa, les ha gustado? si es asi dejen unos comentarios o si no tambien es que me gusta saber lo que gente opina, se aceptan todo tipo de critica buena y mala, todo incluso un saludo loco un hey o hola cosas asi :3 bueno ya saben cualquier critica, pero que sea con respeto :D **

**si hay un error sorry :P**

**Besos xoxoxo CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4 La boda

**Holaaaa que tal están? espero que bien :3, quería disculparme por que se "suponía" que iba a subir todos los días un capitulo, pero estos dos días estaba un pelin ocupada, devorándome un libro que me emprestaron XD pero bueno aquí ya esta el capitulo espero que lo disfruten **

**lml Evil Regal!**

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen y blablabla**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Regina casi se rió al ver la cara de consternación de Emma.

-¿Dos días? -preguntó con voz ahogada-. No puedes esperar más a tenerme, ¿verdad? ¡Maldita seas, Regina Mills!

¡Por Dios! ¿No estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba? Sintió su falta de contención disminuir e ir y arrastrarla a sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-Lo digo para que tu padre tenga el dinero cuanto antes -respondió, sorprendida de hablar con tanta frialdad cuando en su interior estaba ardiendo.

-Seguro que sí -dijo bruscamente-. He visto cómo me miras. Pero no olvides que tendremos un contrato prohibiéndote que me toques. Y que Dios te ayude si no lo cumples.

Qué persona tan enérgica. Qué mujer tan fascinante. Sus hormonas bailaban por todas partes.

-Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza. Si pasara algo sería porque tú habrías tomado la iniciativa.

-Entonces puedes esperar hasta que el infierno se congele -le respondió con crueldad.

-Eres asombrosa, ¿lo sabías? -dijo mientras la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Asombrosa? Sólo te estoy diciendo cómo son las cosas. Esto es un contrato.

Nada más y nada menos y será mejor que lo recuerdes.

-Lo recordaré –dijo, Regina. Cualquier cosa que pasara entre ella y esa enigmática joven, para bien o para mal, quedaría en su memoria para el resto de su vida.

-Bien -dijo bruscamente. Se puso de pie y, después de mirarla con desprecio con sus preciosos ojos azules, se dirigió a la puerta.

Regina no quería dejarla marchar todavía... quería que se quedara, hablar un poco más; quería conocer mejor a esa maravillosa criatura. Pero su juicio le indicó que fuera despacio. De todos modos, ella tenía que volver a firmar el nuevo contrato. Deseaba volver a verla pronto. Tal vez sería mejor en su casa, allí podrían hablar más y llegar a conocerse mejor.

Y el domingo... ¡sería suya!

Tenía mucho que preparar. No tenía tiempo que perder. Fue hacia la puerta y se despidió de ella:

-Hasta luego, Emma. Te llamaré cuando el contrato esté listo. ¿Estarás en casa?

-No tengo ni idea -le dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-Entonces dame tu número de móvil -esperaba que le dijera que no y por eso se quedo sorprendida cuando se lo anotó sin decir nada. Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y le estrechó la mano. Ella la ignoró y salió corriendo como si se la llevaran los demonios.

Regina se sonrió. Casi nunca le faltaba compañía femenina, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan atraída por una mujer como por Emma Swan.

Cuando Emma salió del edificio de oficinas estaba sufriendo un tormento. Regina quería de ella exactamente lo que más había temido. ¡Una esposa en el sentido completo! Gracias que había podido convencerla; aunque en el fondo no estaba totalmente segura de que ella cumpliera su palabra. Parecía del tipo de mujer que se tomaba el brazo si se le daba la mano.

Todavía no quería volver al hospital, así que se fue caminando hacia el centro de Storybrooke, se sentó en la terraza de una cafetería y pidió un chocolate caliente con canela, como le gustaba a ella.

Era duro pensar que Regina Mills había pretendido que se le entregara completamente en cuanto le pusiera el anillo de boda. ¿Cómo no entendía lo que podía suponerle que una completa extraña le hiciera el amor? Emma no quería ni imaginárselo.

Si ella no cumplía su parte del trato, ella abandonaría el matrimonio pesara a quien pesara. Y si entonces Regina reclamaba su dinero, su padre tendría que encontrar a otro para que le sacara del problema. Era tan simple como eso.

Pero no, en realidad no era así. No podía decepcionar a su padre. Ya se había decepcionado a sí misma al acceder a casarse, aunque si Regina redactaba el contrato según su propuesta, no podía pasar nada malo. Estaba segura de que era una mujer de palabra y, aunque disfrutaría provocándola, no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada sola intentando asimilar el gran paso que iba a dar.

Tenía que llamar a su amiga Belle, y también a Neal, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. Lo dejaría para más tarde. Tal vez para después de la boda, cuando ya no hubiera remedio. ¿Estaba actuando tan mal? ¿Pero cómo podía contárselo en el momento en que se sentía más vulnerable que nunca?

Sus padre y una mujer, a cada cual peor, la habían acorralado. Doce meses eran una eternidad si no se era feliz. Era como si la hubieran condenado a la cárcel. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y estuvo horas sentada hasta que la granny, la dueña, fue a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-Emma, llevas aquí sentada mucho rato. Pareces muy preocupada.

La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida y le sonrió lánguidamente.

-Mi padre está enfermo. Estoy preocupada por él -ojalá hubiera sido tan sólo eso.

-Lo siento. Por favor, mándale recuerdos. Espero que se recupere pronto.

-Yo también, granny. Yo también.

La llamada de teléfono se produjo antes de lo que pensaba y le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír la cálida voz de Regina.

-Emma, ya está. Iré a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás?

-¡No! No hace falta. Yo iré a tu oficina.

-Estoy en mi casa -le dijo y a Emma se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? ¡Eso sería horrible!

-Pensé que estarías más tranquila.

-Si crees que voy a estar más tranquila casándome con una bruja fría y arrogante, entonces estás muy equivocada.

Regina se rió.

-Qué vocabulario tan…tan encantador tienes -su voz se endureció-. ¿Dónde estás?

Emma pensó que era mejor no ponerse en su contra, al menos hasta que el dinero de su padre estuviera seguro en el banco.

-Estoy en la cafetería de granny. ¿La conoces?

-No.

No esperaba que lo supiera. No era el tipo de sitio al que él iría una mujer como Regina.

-Dame tu dirección, yo iré a tu casa.

-Toma un taxi. Hasta luego -dijo Regina con una especie de gruñido.

Su casa era tan grande e impresionante como se había imaginado, con paredes de estuco, una enorme mansión blanca, con un jardín delantero hermoso y protegida como si fuera una fortaleza. Se bajó del taxi y esperó a que éste se fuera para llamar. Después, subió por un camino con rosas a los lados y vio a Regina esperándola.

Se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una camisa blanca que marcaba sus pechos. Sus brazos estaban bronceados. Parecía más joven e imponía menos, pero Emma sabía que aún tenía que andarse con ojo. Se trataba de una visita estrictamente de negocios-.

Era extraño. En dos días ésa sería su casa. Viviría allí con Regina; sería su esposa ante la ley y ante todos sus conocidos. Pero no para ella. ¡Eso jamás! El matrimonio nunca se consumaría.

Era demasiado embarazoso contarle a alguien el verdadero motivo del matrimonio. Durante doce meses actuaría como nunca antes lo había hecho y cumpliría los deseos de su padre, pero al final se alejaría con la cabeza bien alta, orgullosa de que Regina Mills no se hubiera salido con la suya.

La villa era amplia y la decoración preciosa. Se quedó enamorada de la casa.

Aunque la casa era muy grande, no resultaba pretenciosa. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Regina tenía un gusto exquisito.

-¡Vaya! Esto es una maravilla -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Espera a salir fuera -le dijo y le mostró la casa encantada de verla tan entusiasmada.

Había una piscina y el enorme patio en el cual se situaba un manzano con unas muy rojas manzanas y otras plantas. Era un auténtico paraíso.

-Tu casa es una maravilla.

-También será tu casa. ¿Todavía crees que has hecho un mal trato?

-En lo que respecta a mis sentimientos, sí. Pero en lo que respecta a mis sentidos, esto es el mismísimo cielo –el departamento de su padre era precioso pero no se podía comparar, daba una vista preciosa a la playa de Storybrooke, y había una escalera que daba a ella, era un verdadero paraíso.

No podía olvidar que estaba haciendo todo eso por su padre. Él la estaba obligando a vivir en ese idílico lugar. Tal vez lo mejor sería no contárselo.

-Me alegra que te guste; con esto ya tenemos media batalla ganada. Vamos al grano, ¿te parece?

Entraron a su estudio, una sala con aire acondicionado y poco mobiliario a excepción de un impresionante escritorio negro y una par de sillas, y le entregó un papel. Emma se sentó a leerlo y quedó muy conforme. No le estaba pidiendo nada que ella no pudiera dar. El contrato tenía una duración de doce meses desde el día de la boda y después estaría libre y se divorciaría de ella.

Depositaría el dinero en la cuenta de su padre el día siguiente a la boda, fuera cual fuera la cantidad de dinero que David necesitara.

Emma pensó que era un contrato muy generoso dadas las circunstancias. Regina no iba a sacar nada y a cambio iba a dar mucho. Tenía que haber una trampa por algún lado. Pero lo leyó tres veces y no vio nada raro. Tomó una pluma y firmó.

Ya estaba. El domingo se convertiría en la esposa de la gran empresaria Regina Mills. Lo único que esperaba era que su padre valorara todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

El día amaneció con un cielo azul muy soleado. Emma aún no había llamado a su amiga. Quería protegerla, no quería que se preocupara ni que temiera que David pudiera aprovecharse de ella. Belle nunca decía nada, pero Emma sabía que a veces temía que su pasado la persiguiera.

Emma no había vuelto a ver a Regina. Ella le había enviado un impresionante vestido de boda de seda de color marfil y todos los accesorios a juego. Supuso que habría hablado con Mary Margaret porque ¿cómo si no podía saber su talla?

Pero no le preguntó a su madre; no le vio sentido. Ya estaba hecho. Tenía que casarse con Regina y no había remedio. Hubiera preferido llevar un traje color perla, pero se veía obligada a vestirse como si se tratara de una boda auténtica y ellas estuvieran realmente enamoradas.

Había oído que iban a acudir muchos invitados. Se iban a casar en la capilla del hospital para que David pudiera estar presente. No había duda de que quería asegurarse de que Emma no saldría corriendo en el último momento, lo cual era muy tentador.

Cuando pasaban unos minutos de las tres, ella entraba en la capilla con su vestido, mirando con rabia a los ojos chocolate y con una sonrisa fingida, todos estaban presentes los padres de Emma y los de Regina, mientras esta ultima miraba con suficiencia y satisfacción a su futura esposa.

-Si, acepto. Casi un susurro, dijo Emma, pensando que no era ella la que pronunciaba esas palabras.

- Si, acepto.- fuerte y claro dijo Regina, mirando a Emma con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Emma iba a salir cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba el beso para cerrar la unión, se quedo estática mientras Regina se acercaba y posando una mano a su rostro y la otra a su cintura acercándola lentamente hacia su cuerpo, cerrando este contrato con un suave beso salado por las lagrimas de Emma, fue un beso suave, pero la había dejado con lagrimas, el corazón desbocado y una rara sensación.

Estaba listo Emma se convirtió en la esposa de Regina y sus lagrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro. Todos aplaudieron y nadie, excepto su madre y padre, sabían que no era una auténtica boda.

-Estás preciosa, señora de Mills -dijo Regina mientras salían de la capilla decorada con miríadas de flores atadas con lazos de suave satén.

-No creo que esté preciosa. Siento que soy un fraude.

-No permitiré que digas eso -declaró de manera cortante y le apretó la mano-. A ojos de todo el mundo eres la bella chica que le ha robado el corazón a Regina Mills.

Serás muy famosa, querida.

Emma gruñó para sus adentros. No había pensado en el revuelo que causaría su boda con Regina. Había esperado, era más, había rezado por que fuera un acto tranquilo, pero los invitados habían llegado en masa al hospital y habían abarrotado los pasillos.

La recepción se estaba celebrando en la casa de Regina y cruzaron por un camino repleto de coches que habían trasladado a todos los invitados desde la ciudad. Los jardines y las terrazas estaban decorados con flores y guirnaldas, una banda estaba tocando y la comida era exquisita.

Regina pronunció un discurso diciendo lo afortunada que era. Emma se sonrojó. Los padres de Regina le dijeron que había hecho a su hija una mujer muy feliz, y su hermana, Zelena, no se lo podía creer.

-Nunca pensé que Regina volvería a casarse después de lo que pasó -le dijo a Emma-. Es más, juró que nunca lo haría. Debes de ser alguien muy especial para haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**Que tal? como va la cosa, les ha gustado? si es asi dejen unos comentarios o si no tambien es que me gusta saber lo que la gente opina :D y como aun no escribo el próximo seguro emma querrá saber quien fue la o el (si quien) que se había casado con Regina antes, vamos chicas (chicos ?) dejen sus opciones y sugerencias...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :) besos xoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 En casa

**Holaaaa que tal están? espero que bien :3, aquí ya esta el nuevo capitulo, pero antes responderé una pregunta :) de DuendeNY la verdad es que no se porque Regina le puse esa condición a emma de casarse, yo creo que fue por VENGANZA hacia David MUAJAJAJJJA naaa ni idea o tal vez le gusto quien sabe... pues eso. Perdón si hay algún error es que estoy un poco liada estoy en plena "reunión familiar", bueno en realidad me escape XD todo por ustedes chicas jajajajja :) naaa es que me aburre la familia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

¡¿Regina había estado casada antes?! Emma miró a Zelena con incredulidad.

-No te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que no me sorprende, porque nunca habla de ello. Jamás. Es como si hubiera borrado de su vida lo que le pasó.

-Pero... ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Emma. Por alguna razón, el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

-Quizás debería dejar que Regina te lo contara -dijo Zelena, que pareció sentirse incómoda.

Era casi de la misma estatura como Regina y muy delgada. Tenía el pelo oscuro y cortado con mucho estilo y resultaba muy atractiva con un vestido de diseño verde claro.

-No puedes detenerte ahora -protestó Emma.

-No hace mucho que os conocéis, ¿verdad? -preguntó la hermana de Regina con prudencia.

Emma negó con la cabeza, no quería darle explicaciones. La ceremonia había pasado por su cabeza como un sueño; no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera el momento en que dio el «sí, quiero». De lo único que se había dado cuenta era de la presencia de Regina, delgada y hermosa con un vestido ajustado a sus curvas, a su lado y del momento en que se había tambaleado y ella la había agarrado de la mano en un gesto de apoyo.

Zelena sonrió:

-¿Amor a primera vista? Y eso que dicen que nunca ocurre. Se nota que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Regina ha estado viviendo en su propio mundo desde que se divorció. Nunca fue un matrimonio feliz, permanecieron juntas por el bien de su hija.

Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado.

-¿Regina tiene una hija? -preguntó con voz entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza.

-Murió con sólo once meses. Creo que Regina no lo ha superado. Daniella lo abandonó después. Se divorciaron rápidamente.

-Debió de ser terrible para ella –dijo Emma respetuosamente y viendo a Regina con otros ojos-. No es de extrañar que no pueda hablar de ello -y en ese mismo momento decidió que nunca le diría que lo sabía. A menos que fuera ella quien sacara el tema. Y eso era muy poco probable, dadas las surrealistas circunstancias que las rodeaban.

El día parecía interminable. Regina permaneció a su lado mientras una riada de amigos y parientes les daban la enhorabuena, y nadie habría dicho que el suyo no era un matrimonio auténtico. La forma en que ella la miraba, la forma en que le acariciaba el codo, en que le sonreía, hizo que todo pareciera muy real. Y Emma también sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara, fingiendo una felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Actúas muy bien –dijo Regina en voz baja después de oírla asentir que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

-Tú también.

Mary Margaret salió del hospital y fue a darle la enhorabuena.

-Tu padre está muy agradecido por lo que estás haciendo.

Emma estuvo a punto de decir que no era para menos, pero no quería disgustar a su madre y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Regina ha tenido buen gusto con el vestido -era fino y elegante y hacía parecer a Emma todavía más alta de lo que era.

-Está preciosa -asintió Regina como si fuera la orgullosa novia-. Creo que nuestro matrimonio será muy agradable y, sin duda, emocionante.

Emma quería preguntarle en qué sentido sería así, pero no delante de su madre.

¿Tal vez se refería a todas las discusiones que iban a tener? No podía ser en un sentido sexual. De eso estaba segura. Y cuando Mary Margaret se apartó y se quedaron solas un momento, le preguntó qué había querido decir.

-¿En qué sentido nuestro matrimonio va a ser emocionante?

-Es fácil -dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa perfecta de política-. Contigo no habrá ni un momento de aburrimiento, mi querida Emma. Van a saltar chispas, de eso estoy segura, como también lo estoy de que llevas todo el día deseando estar en cualquier parte menos a mi lado.

Has pasado la prueba de forma admirable. Quizás es hora de que te felicite por ello

-inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Emma se puso tensa y se movió para que sus labios rozaran su mejilla. La habría empujado de no ser porque ella la agarró del brazo y le advirtió:

-Cuidado, querida, nos están mirando.

Así que Emma volvió a sonreír, ocultando el disgusto que la quemaba por dentro.

Menos mal, pensó, que no había accedido al segundo contrato, porque de lo contrario se habría visto en su cama esa misma noche. ¡En la cama de una extraña! Sintió escalofríos.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó Regina con ojos de preocupación.

-He sentido un escalofrío por la espalda -en ese momento sintió que estar casada con esa detestable mujer era lo mismo que estar muerta.

Pero no era así. No era detestable. Era una mujer agradable y muy guapa e increíblemente rica, lo que le hacía atractiva a ojos de la mayoría de las mujeres. Si ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que todas ellas, habría sido mucho más fácil. Pero el hecho de que la hubieran vendido hacía las cosas muy distintas. Para Regina no significaba más que una posesión, algo que había podido comprar con todos sus millones.

De hecho, se sentía sucia y le habría encantado salir corriendo y darse una ducha hasta sentirse limpia y pura otra vez. Había cometido un pecado al casarse con Regina.

Había hecho promesas en la capilla que sabía que no podría cumplir.

Se sintió aliviada cuando el día acabó, todo el mundo se había ido y ella pudo por fin dejar de fingir y relajar la cara.

-Bien, señora de Mills -dijo Regina con una sonrisa de satisfacción-, he hecho muchas adquisiciones en mi vida, pero ninguna tan satisfactoria como ésta.

-¿Satisfactoria? -no le gustó la expresión de su cara; era como si estuviera imaginando futuros placeres. Si pensaba que podía hacer caso omiso de su contrato, estaba muy, muy equivocada. No dudaría en salir de allí en ese mismo instante.

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres la mujer más bella que un cualquiera podría desear.

Me llovían las felicitaciones.

-¿Y qué entiendes exactamente por mujer?

-Pues eso. Una señora elegante y bella. Alguien a quien me encantará lucir.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-¿Qué más podría ser? A menos, claro está, que estés cambiando de opinión y quieras compartir mi cama -sus ojos oscuros atraparon los azules de Emma y le fue difícil apartar la mirada.

El corazón de Emma latía más y más fuerte.

-¡Jamás en la vida!

Regina sonrió como si estuviera segura de que algún día cambiaría de opinión.

-¡Lo digo en serio!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan asustada? -preguntó-. Puedes cerrar tu puerta con llave si quieres. Soy una mujer de palabra, Emma, por si no lo sabías. Como ya dije, serás tú quien dé el primer paso.

Emma sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en el día.

-Eres una mujer honesta, Regina, y te agradezco que ayudes a mi padre.

-Todavía no tiene el dinero -señaló.

-Espero que no vayas a faltar a tu palabra. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato.

-Y lo tendrá en su cuenta a primera hora de la mañana.

Miró fijamente a Emma, que volvió a sentir un ligero desasosiego. ¿Y si estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si quería llevársela a la cama antes de pagar a su padre? Cuanto antes se fuera a su habitación y se encerrara, mejor. Fingió un bostezo:

-Estoy cansada, Regina. Me gustaría irme a dormir.

-Huyes, ¿verdad? -se burló, soltando una ligera carcajada.

Emma se mantuvo firme, alzó la barbilla y fijó la mirada en esos ojos peligrosamente oscuros y brillantes.

-En absoluto. Ha sido un día muy largo -se maldijo al sentir una especie de palpitación en la boca del estómago. Se lo achacó a los nervios. No podía haber otra causa, ¿verdad?

-Te acompaño arriba. Puede que yo también me vaya a dormir, estoy un poco cansada. Como dices, ha sido un día duro. Pero satisfactorio a la vez, ¿no te parece?

-En lo que respecta a mi padre, sí. Pero no para mí. Estos doce meses van a ser un infierno.

-¿Y harías eso por tu padre? ¿Te someterías a pasar un infierno por él?

Emma asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar. Visto así, parecía como un gran gesto desinteresado por su parte. Lo cierto era que si David no hubiera estado muriéndose, no lo habría hecho. Si su madre no la hubiera convencido... Comenzó a llorar y se giró:

-Buenas noches, Regina.

-Buenas noches, mi querida esposa -respondió al acercarse a la puerta-. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Emma quería negarse, no quería que hubiera contacto entre ellas, pero también sabía que eso sería una grosería. Iba a ser un beso breve, sus labios simplemente se rozarían como el de la capilla.

Le puso la mano en el pecho para empujarla en caso de que ella intentara acercarse demasiado, y sintió un apasionado calor entre la palma de su mano y su corazón y entonces supo que estaba en peligro.

Pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

Al inclinar la cabeza, sus párpados se iban cerrando y ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos, pero su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Emma parecía estar dejándole huella como un hierro ardiendo. Las cosas no estaban marchando como ella quería.

Pero sorprendentemente, el beso fue comedido. Sus labios se tocaron y se separaron con rapidez.

Emma sintió un gran alivio y su cuerpo se relajó; se habría caído al suelo si Regina no la hubiera tomado en brazos, se veía delgada, pero tenía bastante fuerza. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con el pie y la echó suavemente sobre la cama.

-Gracias -susurró-. No sé qué me ha pasado.

-¿Estarás bien? ¿Quieres que mande a alguien para qué...?

-¡No! -la interrumpió Emma-. Ya estoy bien. Quisiera estar sola.

Regina apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta. El alivio de Emma no pudo ser mayor cuando finalmente salió por la puerta y la cerró. Posiblemente ése había sido el peor día de su vida y lo único que quería era dormirse y olvidarlo.

Regina entró en su habitación, se arrancó prácticamente la ropa y la dejó tirada por el suelo antes de darse una ducha fría. ¡Maldita fuera Emma! ¡Maldita fuera toda la familia Swan Charming!

El dinero no importaba; para ella no significaba nada, pero Emma... era otro cantar.

Ella había firmado el condenado contrato, había prometido no tocarla. ¿Cómo iba a poder cumplirlo?

Un único roce la había hecho darse cuenta de que la deseaba demasiado. Era la tentación personificada. No podía imaginarse los próximos días sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin hacerle el amor. Sería horroroso.

¿Y si se marchaba y dejaba que se las arreglara sola? ¿Y si daba la vuelta al mundo y la dejaba sola? ¡Tal vez debería irrumpir en su habitación y poseerla! Ese último pensamiento avivó más el fuego que sentía por dentro.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué había hecho?

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Regina salió de la ducha, pero no se sintió mejor. Era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar... al menos no durante doce meses. Y podía ser que ni siquiera entonces pudiera escapar de ella.

Con una toalla atada por el cuerpo hasta el muslo, caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. Parecía una leona enjaulada dando vueltas hasta que al final salió a la terraza y se sentó a mirar el océano.

Cerró los ojos, pero lo único que veía era la preciosa cara de Emma y el pensamiento de que nunca sería suya le atravesaba el corazón como una flecha. Había planeado jugar con calma, hacer que ella se enamorara de ella sin que se diera cuenta... pero ¿cómo iba a hacer eso si su cuerpo ardía sólo con imaginarla tumbada en la habitación de al lado? ¿Si lo único que quería era entrar allí y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche?

Era lo que las personas recién casadas solían hacer.

Qué error había cometido al pensar que podía jugar a ese tipo de juegos. Con otras mujeres, tal vez sí. Pero no con Emma Swan. Había caído desde el primer momento en que la vio, a pesar de lo desesperada que parecía. Admiraba su valor y su lealtad; era más fuerte de lo que ella jamás pudiera llegar a ser.

Se levantó y dio vueltas por la terraza, que recorría toda la casa y a la que daban todas las habitaciones de arriba. Se detuvo cuando al doblar una de las esquinas vio a Emma apoyada en la baranda mirando el océano, como ella había hecho unos segundos antes. En cuanto la vio, se giró para entrar en su habitación, pero ella la agarró de la mano.

-Por favor, no te vayas.

Cuando se detuvo, de mala gana, ella se movió hacia Emma despacio.

Se había quitado el vestido de novia que ella había elegido tan cuidadosamente y ahora llevaba un camisón de seda color crema que apenas le cubría el pecho ni el trasero. Claramente lo habían diseñado para tentar hasta la persona más fria y se preguntó por qué habría decidido ponérselo precisamente esa noche.

Inmediatamente, ella tomó un chal y se cubrió como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda.

-No podía dormir –dijo Regina, como disculpándose.

-Yo tampoco -admitió ella.

-Pensé que el sonido del océano te ayudaría a quedarte dormida.

-Pues no. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Qué conversación tan banal estaba manteniendo con la que desde hacía pocas horas era su mujer, pero ¿qué más podía decir? Había prometido guardar las distancias, pero la estaba volviendo loca. Esa visión tentadora de su cuerpo había hecho que le subiera la temperatura como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Sentémonos a observar el océano juntas -dijo con una voz lo más normal que pudo-. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

-No, gracias, pero sí, me sentaré contigo.

Proponerle que se sentaran juntas era lo único que se le había ocurrido para que ella no se marchara. Pensar en no volver a verla le resultaba terrible. Había sido una sugerencia estúpida, pero lo único que esperaba era que el tiempo borrara el resentimiento que Emma sentía hacia ella.

La luna estaba casi llena e iluminaba el agua como una luz fluorescente de tal modo que incluso sin lámparas en la casa, Regina podía ver claramente la cara de Emma.

Parecía triste y etérea y ella sin poder acariciarla, le resultaba muy difícil.

-¿Cómo está David? -preguntó.

-No lo sé.

-En la boda parecía estar muy débil.

-Lo está. Mi madre está muy preocupada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás preocupada?

-Claro -respondió tras una breve pausa-. Quiero a mi padre. ¿Por qué si no me habría metido en todo esto?

Ella quería decir que David no se merecía su amor, pero también quería que en esos minutos juntas hubiera paz, así que se mordió la lengua.

-¿Crees que el dinero hará que se recupere?

En su fuero interno, y después de haberlo visto en la boda, Regina estaba segura de que no. Parecía estar a las puertas de la muerte.

-La falta de dinero es lo que lo enfermó -lo dijo con arrepentimiento-, así que supongo que sí. Todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar y esperar.

-Eres una buena hija.

Emma no respondió. Parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, se sentaron la una junta a la otra en butacas de mimbre y meditaron sobre los acontecimientos que las habían unido.

Al momento se dio cuenta de que Emma se había que dado dormida y con cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la echó y la cubrió con una sábana. No se despertó y ella se quedó allí de pie mucho rato mirando a esa bella mujer que se veía tranquila con su dorado cabello que parecía resplandecer.

Cuando volvió a su habitación no durmió. Se pasó toda la noche pensando en Emma y preguntándose si realmente sería posible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cuando Emma se despertó, lo primero que pensó fue que no recordaba haberse metido en la cama. Podía recordar haber estado sentada en la terraza con Regina, pero nada más después de eso. Su cuerpo primero sintió calor y luego frío al pensar que ella podría haberla metido en la cama. Y si había sido así, ¿qué más había hecho? ¿La había mirado? ¿La había tocado? No tenía la bata puesta; sólo ese ridículo y minúsculo camisón. ¿Qué la había hecho ponérselo precisamente esa noche? ¿Qué impresión habría causado? Se levantó de un salto y se dio una ducha fría antes de ponerse una camiseta suelta de algodón y unos vaqueros cortados. No quería causarle a Regina una impresión equivocada.

Pero había perdido el tiempo. Cuando bajó, ella no estaba allí y el ama de llaves le dijo que ella ya se había ido a la oficina.

-Me dijo que le dijera que lo sentía mucho, al ser éste su primer día de matrimonio, pero que le había surgido algo importante. Dijo que esta noche la compensaría.

-Gracias -dijo en voz baja.

Emma pasó el día nadando, tomando el sol y visitando a su padre. No parecía estar mejor y estaba preocupado por saber cuándo iba a tener el dinero en su cuenta.

-Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato -le aseguró-. Regina ha ido a la oficina; supongo que está preparando todo.

-Más le vale -refunfuñó David.

No parecía interesado en el hecho de que su hija hubiera vendido su alma; lo único que quería era el dinero. Emma lo odiaba por ello y no se quedó mucho rato. Y cuando volvió a casa, Regina se encontraba allí.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó con un gesto tan sombrío que podría haber convertido el día en noche.

-Viendo a mi padre -respondió altiva-. ¿Te importa mucho lo que haga?

-Pensé que te habías marchado, dijo Regina con una voz más calmada.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? -preguntó.

-Anoche no estabas feliz.

-Tampoco lo estoy hoy, pero eso no significa que no cumpla con mi parte del trato.-respondió acaloradamente-. ¿Has ultimado lo que estaba pendiente? Regina asintió con la cabeza:

-Así que ya nos podemos ir de luna de miel. He pensado en Boston. He supuesto que te gustaría presentarme a tu amiga. ¿Ya le has contado que tienes una mujer?

* * *

**Dejen unos comentarios o preguntas o sugerencias o saludos :3 cualquier cosa... ahh se me olvidaba una chica llamada Luna :) me pregunto por mi nombre o sobrenombre pues ni idea voy a pensar en ello muchos saludos.**

******y si se lo preguntaron.. pues si puse a la verde como hermana de Regina jajajjaja bueno ya son medio hermana en la serie asi que :) y también no sabia a quien poner como la o el ex de nuestra regi asi que puese a Daniella xD no se me ocurrió nadie mas **

**PD: Ya aprendí a enviar mensajes privados yay! por mi :) gracias lo se soy un poquitin mala para las redes sociales xD, pero igual cualquier cosa ya saben envíen un mensaje privado yo les respondo por ahí **

**Besos xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Una visita inesperada

**Hola.. Como están? espero que muy bien :3, aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo, y siento un montón la tardanza mil disculpas espero que disfruten, sin más preámbulos les dejo que lean este interesante capi :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando el avión de Regina aterrizó en Inglaterra, Emma sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Pensar en contarle a su amiga que era como su hermana, que se había casado en secreto era terrible. Pero también estaba Neal. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?

Regina había hecho todo lo posible por darle conversación durante el vuelo, por lo que Emma se había encerrado en su deprimente mundo y la había ignorado.

-Si no haces ningún esfuerzo, Emma, todos sabrán que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa. Y te advierto que si se filtra, tu padre se verá metido en más problemas que nunca. Un contrato es un contrato. Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Sus oscuros ojos, de un color café los cuales se podían confundir con un negro azabache, traspasaron su cráneo como si fueran los taladros de un cirujano, a Emma se le heló todo el cuerpo. No había duda de que esa mujer había hablado en serio.

-No incumpliré nuestro contrato -le respondió con la cabeza bien alta y con unos ojos de un azul intenso y amenazadores-. No temas.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene ese distanciamiento? –Preguntó Regina acercando su cara a la de Emma-. ¿Por qué un viaje entero callada como una tumba? ¿No crees que esto sea tan malo para mí como para ti?

-Vete al infierno, Regina. Estás disfrutando con esto. Te refugias en el poder que tienes, lo es todo para ti.

-Poder en un sentido comercial, sí -asintió-, pero en lo que respecta a mi vida privada es muy distinto. No quiero que sientas que tienes que ponerte una máscara ante el resto del mundo; quiero que disfrutes el estar casada conmigo. Quiero que te relajes y que te diviertas, y yo también quiero disfrutarlo. Podríamos hacerlo, Emma, si no me miraras como si fuera una especie de bruja malvada.

Emma casi se rió, ya que así era exactamente como la veía. Una bruja malvada una reina malvada que le gustaba el poder y hacer sufrir a los demás, que tomaba todo y no daba nada. La había tomado a ella a modo de pago por ayudar a David y ella no pensaba que estuviera muy equivocada al pensar que en algún momento de la relación, ella reclamaría su trozo de carne. Las promesas se hacían para romperlas y eso no haría perder el sueño a Regina Mills.

-Delante de alguien importante, seré la esposa perfecta -le aseguró con frialdad-. Pero cuando estemos solas... -se calló a propósito para decirle sin palabras que sería mejor que no esperara nada que no estuviera en el contrato.

A Regina se le habían ensanchado las aletas de la nariz cuando se giró para mirar por la ventanilla, y ahora que habían aterrizado, su mano encima de su brazo ayudándola a bajar era como una empuñadura de hierro.

Un coche las recogió y las llevó a una casa en una zona residencial de Boston y en todo ese rato ninguna de las dos habló. Las vistas de la ciudad desde las ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo eran impresionantes, pero Emma no tenía humor para admirar nada. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre la elegante decoración, ni sobre el hecho de que su habitación y la de Regina estuvieran comunicadas por una puerta.

-¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu amiga? -preguntó después de que se hubieran dado una ducha y se hubieran cambiado de ropa-. Tal vez deberíamos invitarla a cenar fuera si crees que así va a resultar más fácil. En un sitio con mucha gente no le dará un ataque de nervios.

Se había puesto unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa que dejaba un poco a las vista sus perfectos pechos. A Emma no le gustaban las mujeres con mucha delantera, pero los de Regina eran perfecto del tamaño justo, tenía que admitir que ver a Regina así le dio ganas de tocarla para averiguar si sus pechos era suave y firmes.

-Bella no se va a poner histérica. Se quedará sorprendida, incluso impactada, pero aceptará la noticia con tranquilidad, igual que hace siempre.

Regina se acomodó más en la silla, estiró las piernas y cruzó los pies.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ella. Cuéntame por qué no se lleva bien con tu padre.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello -no estaba preparada para hablar de eso con Regina.

Lo cierto era que no quería contarle nada a Regina para ella todavía era un extraña que no se merecía que le contara unos detalles tan íntimos.

Dudó que se lo llegara a contar algún día.

-A veces ayuda -dijo, con una comprensión que la sorprendió. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba revelando su tormento interior, aunque no sabía por qué después de tantos años le seguía haciendo tanto daño. A pesar de ese refrán que decía que el tiempo lo cura todo, aquella herida parecía que nunca fuera a desaparecer.

Emma se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Regina.

-¡No en este caso! De todos modos, y dado que el nuestro no es un matrimonio normal, no creo que esto sea asunto tuyo.

-Me gustaría que lo fuera – Regina se había levantado sin hacer ruido y se había dirigido hacia Emma en silencio. Al oír su voz junto a su oído, Emma dio un respingo.

Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Ella, estaban prácticamente pegadas la una a la otra. El calor del cuerpo de Regina se acercó a Emma como una mano invisible y, aunque ella quería moverse, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que la molestaba.

Así que se quedó quieta como una roca y mirándola a sus impresionantes ojos café. En ellos se reflejaba el azul del cielo y el gris de los edificios, haciendo que adquirieran una mezcla de tres colores. Eran brillantes como el cristal y la tuvieron subyugada durante varios segundos.

-Ahora no, Regina -dijo en voz baja, sin estar muy segura de si estaba diciendo no a algo más que a su pregunta. A algo más peligroso. Porque eso era lo que parecía. Se puso nerviosa cuando ella empezó a mirarla. La miraba de un modo tan intenso que sabía que tenía que moverse, y moverse de inmediato. ¿Pero entonces, por qué sintió como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo?

Al final fue Regina quien se apartó, pero antes sonrió con satisfacción.

-Si tú no puedes tomar una decisión, lo haré yo -dijo-. Iremos a ver a tu amiga Bella, le daremos la noticia y, si no ha cenado, la llevaremos a cenar fuera.

-¿Y qué pasa si no está en casa? -preguntó, queriendo alargar ese momento todo lo posible.

-Ese problema lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento. Algo me dice que no estás deseando contarle a tu amiga que tienes esposa. Será un impacto, lo sé, y se sentirá decepcionada de que no la hayamos invitado, pero déjamelo a mí... haré que se alegre.

Y Emma no dudó de que así fuera.

Regina Mills era una auténtica cautivadora. Sólo a un día de haberse casado sin que ella quisiera, ya estaba empezando a sentir una ligera atracción física. Nunca podrían ser nada más. Lo odiaba por haberle tendido esa trampa, pero tenía que admitir que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Neal era…no se comparaba nada con Regina, ella tenía una elegancia innata, era como una reina.

¿Tal vez ése era el momento de hablarle a Regina sobre Neal, antes de que su amiga se adelantara y lo mencionara? Pero ella ya la estaba caminando hacia la puerta y no tuvo ocasión.

Emma tenía llave de la casa de Bella, pero en lugar de entrar, llamó al timbre y esperó. Notaba la presencia de Regina, no muy alta pero con sus tacos llegaba a su altura, elegante y autoritaria, detrás de ella. Tuvo que llamar una segunda vez antes de que abrieran la puerta.

-Cariño -dijo Bella, con sus ojos azules iluminados mientras le daba un abrazo-. ¡Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa! Creía que todavía estabas en Storybrooke –entonces vio a Regina y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión de extrañeza-. Pasad.

La siguieron hasta su pequeño y abarrotado pero agradable salón y Emma notó cómo Regina llenaba el lugar con su presencia. Era una mujer que no pasaba desapercibida, mientras que su amiga era pequeña y muy frágil y con un pelo castaño.

-¿Cómo está David? -preguntó Bella, aunque estaba claro que todavía se estaba preguntando quién era la acompañante de su amiga.

-No está bien -respondió Emma, contenta de que el momento de la presentación se retrasara. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría Bella.

En ese momento Bella no podía apartar la vista de Regina. ¿Y quién podía culparla por ello? Era guapísima y desbordaba encanto. Y aunque hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra, su sonrisa ya lo había dicho todo.

-Lamento oír eso -respondió su madre-. ¿Y ella es... una amiga de tus padres?

-Pues... la verdad es que no. Bueno, sí, supongo que sí; se conocen por los negocios.

-Entiendo.

Emma sabía que no era así, y que cada vez se iba a ir enfadando más. Iba a ser bastante peor de lo que se había imaginado. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a juguetear con los anillos que llevaba en el dedo, el enorme solitario de diamante y la maravillosa alianza de oro.

Bella gritó:

-¡Emma, te has casado!

Regina intervino para ayudarla.

-Y yo soy la afortunada. Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita French.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, lo único que se oía era el tictac de un viejo reloj de pie.

Emma no sabía el tiempo que había pasado, pero para ella eran horas. La cara de su Bell mostraba sorpresa y consternación. Como mujer que no daba rienda a sus emociones, dejó que sus ojos hablaran por ella. Y no parecía estar feliz.

Regina fue la primero en hablar:

-Soy Regina Mills -y tendió su mano.

Bell tardó en estrecharla, y ni siquiera entonces habló; tenía los ojos empañados y llenos de desconfianza.

-Siento que nuestro matrimonio le haya impactado, señorita French-dijo, con una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa-. Tengo que admitir que ocurrió todo muy deprisa.

Pero cuando el amor llega, ¿por qué esperar? -echó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma y la besó en la boca.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aunque el beso no había significado nada, desencadenó una reacción completamente inesperada. Algo que tendría que analizar más tarde. No sabía si maldecir a Regina o darle las gracias. No había decidido aún si contarle la verdad a Bel o mentirle diciéndole que Regina y ella estaban felizmente casadas.

Estaba claro que Bella no aprobaría que se hubiera casado con Regina para ayudar a su padre. No después del modo en que las había tratado a las dos. Así que tal vez era mejor que su amiga no supiera la verdad. Al menos, no en ese momento. Tal vez en el futuro, cuando todo hubiera pasado, cuando Regina y ella se hubieran divorciado y ella pudiera seguir con su vida.

Ahora Bell tenía la mirada puesta en Emma para preguntarle cómo había ocurrido.

-Lo siento, Bell. Sé que te ha impactado, pero pasó como ha dicho Regina. El amor nos golpeó como un rayo. Sabíamos que teníamos que estar juntas.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho -susurró la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero ni siquiera había tiempo para que llegaras a Storybrooke para la boda. De todos modos, tampoco pensaba que fueras a venir por...

-Lo entiendo -dijo, aunque estaba claro que no entendía el porqué de tanta prisa-. Bienvenido a la familia, Regina -dijo con educación.

-Me disculpo por no habérselo hecho saber -dijo, tomando su mano -. Nos casamos anteayer... fue todo tan rápido... pero decidimos que nuestra prioridad era venir y que Emma lo celebrara con su amiga. Emma es maravillosa y creo que vamos a ser muy felices.

-Ya lo somos -asintió ella.

Y después de unas cuantas más palabras reconfortantes por parte de Regina, Bell se relajó, sonrió y les deseó lo mejor.

Cuando, unos minutos después, se sentaron a tomar un té, Emma pensó que el primer mal trago ya había pasado. Regina ya tenía a Bell comiendo de la palma de su mano e incluso la hacía ruborizarse cuando la adulaba.

-¿Sabe Regina lo de Neal? –preguntó Bell cuando Regina se excusó para atender una llamada de negocios.

Emma negó con la cabeza y parecía sentirse culpable.

-¿Por qué no?

-No le vi sentido a contárselo.

-Sé que Neal no sabe nada de esto porque lo vi ayer. ¿Qué vas a decirle? En serio, Emma, esto no es propio de ti. Siempre juraste que nunca te casarías con una mujer después de lo que pasó con tu padre.

Emma podía entender la preocupación de su amiga en lo que respectaba a Neal.

Ella misma estaba preocupada por cómo se lo iba a decir. ¿Tal vez podría convencer a Bell para que se lo contara ella? No, eso no sería justo; hacer eso sería de cobardes. Tendría que ir a verlo y esperar que no se enfadara demasiado.

-Señorita French –Regin entró en el salón-. Me gustaría mucho que nos conociéramos más. Permítanos que la llevemos a cenar. Tomaremos su comida favorita, su vino favorito y...

-Por favor, llámame Bell -la interrumpió-. Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ya he cenado. Estaba a punto de sentarme a ver mi programa favorito.

-Entonces la estamos molestando. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche?

-Mañana... yo...

Cuando su amiga dudaba, Emma sabía que estaba buscando una excusa. No quería cenar con Regina. Bell no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos ni a tanta atención... lo encontraba embarazoso. Y cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Bell se levantó corriendo a contestar.

-No presiones a Bell -le avisó Emma-. La estás abrumando. Ella lleva una vida muy sencilla.

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta. Como son amigas no se parecen en nada, ¿verdad? Eres la persona con más agallas que he conocido. Supongo que en eso te pareces a tu padre.

-Simplemente sé cómo hacerme valer -respondió Emma-. Mi Amiga no sabe. No obstante, es la mujer más dulce que existe. Odio haberle mentido sobre lo nuestro.

Aunque se lo ha tomado sorprendentemente bien, después del impacto inicial. Y yo...

-¡Emma! ¡Estás en casa!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz muy familiar y un par de brazos la levantaron del suelo y le dieron una vuelta en el aire. Emma se fijó en Bell que movía la cabeza diciéndole que no le había dicho nada a Neal sobre Regina.

Parecía aterrorizada. Bell odiaba los altercados, haría lo que fuera por evitarlos, y ahora se iba a ver inmersa en uno.

Y claro, Regina tampoco sabía nada de Neal.

* * *

**Dejen unos comentarios o criticas o preguntas o sugerencias o saludos :3 cualquier cosita... ahh mil disculpas por la demora ****No me maten por tardar tanto *u* y si hay un error se me ha pasado xD**

******Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ME RIÓ MUCHO Y ME DAN ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR EL FIC, Y NO ME VOY A TARDAR Y DISTRAER TANTO ESTA VEZ ^u^.**

******Un montón de besos xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7 Sorpresa

**HOLA! :3 saludos a todas :) y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han comentado Guest,** ******alexade**,******MClementineD** ,******GreenApple86**,******DuendeNY** **,** ******Miss Writer 05**,**Eclair Rozen****,** ******azulregil**,** Mar,** ******JulyQueen**,******aquarius7**,**MarieShir**, **Luna,********FannyBrice**,**PrincesaBerry****, Vodkas gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un saludo o un comentario :) se agradece que se tomen la molestia y a las personas anónimas que están ocultas por ahi jijiji también Muchas gracias C:**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Neal la bajó e intentó besarla, Emma lo apartó. Eso sí que era lo peor que podía pasar. No tenía ni idea de que Neal visitaba a Bell. Lo que ella esperaba era haber ido a verlo sola, haberle contado la noticia sin tener a Regina justo detrás de ella.

Neal era del mismo porte que Regina, pero ella quedaba más alta con sus enormes tacos, el tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y la tez clara.

Durante muchos meses había creído que estaba enamorada de él y se había deprimido bastante al enterarse de que él y su antigua novia se estaban viendo de nuevo. De hecho, cuando se fue a Storybrooke se había quitado el anillo. Por alguna razón no había querido que su padre lo supiera y por otro lado había empezado a pensarse lo de casarse con él. Si salía con una antigua novia antes de casarse, ¿qué no haría después? ¿Tal vez fue ése uno de los motivos por los que aceptó casarse con Regina? ¿De verdad no lo habría hecho de haber estado profundamente enamorada de Neal? ¿Si hubiera confiado totalmente en él?

Al fin Neal se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Una mujer de la misma estatura de Emma, de aspecto elegante, y con una expresión dura y fría marcada en su bello rostro. Emma dudó por una fracción de segundo, sabía que la noticia le haría daño, pero tenía que acabar con aquello y, cuanto antes, mejor.

-Neal, ella es Regina, mi... mi esposa.

-¿Esposa? ¿Estás casada? -la voz de Neal adquirió un tono ensordecedor y su rostro se encendió-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Se supone que estamos prometidos.

Emma oyó a Regina respirar hondo y no se atrevió a mirarla.

-Iba... Iba a contártelo, Neal, pero todo pasó tan deprisa. Me enamoré perdidamente de Regina. Me pidió que me casara con ella, acepté, y dos días después estábamos casadas. Lo siento mucho.

-Seguro que lo sientes -dijo Neal con desdén-. Una idiota con mucho dinero te hizo perder la cabeza, además es una mujer, segura que estas enamorada de esta. -le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Regina-. Y no te molestes en negarlo, porque ya me he encontrado con otras de tu clase. He visto la limusina fuera, me pregunté de quién sería. Eres un partidazo, ¿eh?

-Me parece que no lo entiendes del todo -dijo Regina sin alterar la voz, aunque Emma podía ver el fuego en sus ojos.

-Entonces explícamelo -respondió Neal lanzando con sus ojos grises una mirada beligerante.

Emma nunca había visto ese lado de Neal. Al principio, se había sentido mal por él, pero ahora él se estaba comportando como un loco.

-En mi opinión -respondió Regina con furia contenida-, Emma no debía de estar muy enamorada de ti; de ser así, no se habría fijado en mí...**_Una mujer_**, recalcando esas últimas palabras.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas, ¿eh? Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes. Está claro que la enamoraste con tu dinero.

-Y crees que el dinero es importante, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que Emma abandonaría al amor de su vida, si eso es lo que crees que eres, por tener dinero? Me parece, querido, que no conoces nada a Emma-. Diciendo eso con un toque en su voz tan frio que podía congelar el infierno

Emma miró a ambos y puso su mano en el brazo de Neal.

-¡Por favor, dejadlo ya!

-¿Por qué tengo que callarme? -respondió Neal con rabia. La apartó y se puso enfrente de Regina-. Debería darte una paliza.

-Adelante -respondió Regina muy tranquila con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

Neal fue el primero en echarse para atrás, pero sus ojos seguían brillando de ira.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -susurró Emma a Regina.

-No hasta que no se vaya él -respondió calmada-. No quiero que se quede molestando a tu amiga.

Neal miró a Bella como rogándole que le dejara quedarse, pero la amiga de Emma hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Creo que será lo mejor -dijo Bella.

Cuando Neal ya se había marchado, dando un gran portazo, Emma le tomó una mano a Bell.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Nunca pensé que Neal se comportaría así. No es el hombre que yo creía. ¿Te visita muy a menudo?

-Un par de veces a la semana. A veces, más. Viene a cenar, nos sentamos y charlamos...

-Se está aprovechando de ti, Bell. Sabes que odia tener que cocinar. Tienes que acabar con esto.

-No espero que vuelva a venir ahora que sabe que estás... casada -pronunció la palabra con dificultad y Emma la abrazó.

-Lo siento, bell.

-Está bien. ¿No dijisteis algo de ir a cenar? ¿No es hora de que os marchéis?, se hace tarde.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola? Bell asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces nos vamos -dijo Emma.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien, señorita French? -preguntó Regina con preocupación.

Bell volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Siento que Neal te hablara así.

-No te disculpes. Supongo que tampoco estaría contenta si me hubiera pasado a mí.

Emma pensó que tenía razón. Ella se habría vuelto una bruja; seguro que la otra persona no habría salido tan bien parada.

Ya en el coche, hubo un silencio terrible y vio que Regina no había puesto el coche en marcha. Se quedó mirándola con ira en el rostro y le habló con una voz muy fría.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu prometido?, dijo con la mandibula apretada por la ira y los celos que contenía.

-¿Habría cambiado algo eso? ¿Le habrías dado a mi padre el dinero sin condiciones? No lo creo Regina.

-¿Así que dejaste a tu novio desinteresadamente? -sus ojos oscuros la atacaban-. ¿0 tal vez no fue tan desinteresadamente? ¿Cómo es posible que te comprometieras con un sucio cerdo sin escrúpulos como ése? Está tratando a tu amiga de un modo despreciable. La está utilizando, está viviendo a su costa.

-Lo sé -dijo Emma en voz baja-. Y estoy consternada. Él solía venir a cenar bastante a menudo cuando yo estaba en casa, pero nunca imaginé que lo siguiera haciendo.

-Tu amiga es demasiado buena.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Qué cierto era eso.

-Me parece que te he salvado de un destino terrible –Regina lo dijo con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.- La paciencia tiene un límite, ¿no es así?

Emma no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el cambio de Neal.

Regina apretó los labios y arrancó el coche, sosteniendo el volante tan apretado que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

El motor rugió y el coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad. Pero no fueron a cenar, volvieron a su casa.

Una vez dentro y con un vaso de la sidra más fuerte en la mano, volvió a sacar la conversación, que tenían pendiente.

-¿Cuánto significa ese hombre para ti? -preguntó Regina con sus oscuros ojos inquisitivos y con el cuerpo tenso por la furia reprimida.

Emma se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar desinterés mientras que en el fondo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿De verdad importa eso? -lo cierto era que Neal ya no significaba nada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que se pudiera llegar a comportar de una manera tan agresiva. Y aprovecharse de Bell... eso ya era el colmo.

-No te imagino dejando al hombre que amas por ayudar a tu padre. Nadie haría eso. ¡Y menos por un manipulador como David! ¿0 es eso? Te manipuló para que lo hicieras. ¿Te amenazó con hacerte pasar un infierno si no le ayudabas?

-Nada de eso -dijo Emma con un movimiento brusco de cabeza y con los ojos llenos de resentimiento-. La elección fue completamente mía.

-¿Y se supone que me tengo que creer eso, querida? Antes lo pensaba, hasta que me he enterado de lo de tu prometido. Tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse. Yo en su posicion le habría sacado el corazón a la persona por la que me ubieras cambiado si eso me habría pasado a mí.

-Justo antes de marcharme de Boston me enteré de que había estado viéndose con su antigua novia.

-¡Ah! -los ojos de Regina se iluminaron-. ¿Así que habrías roto el compromiso de todos modos?

-Supongo que sí -admitió, no quería prolongar más esa tensión. Se sentía sin fuerzas. Había sido un día muy largo. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir; ni siquiera tenía hambre.

-¿A lo mejor te hice un favor? -su cuerpo se relajó-. ¿Te importaría tomarte algo conmigo antes de cenar?

-No quiero nada. Estoy cansada -pero le alegró que el tema se hubiera acabado, que ella hubiera aceptado que su compromiso se habría roto de todos modos. No era que Regina diera la impresión de que le importara si ella había estado realmente enamorada de Neal. Regina estaba jugando con ella y con su padre y estaba disfrutando con ello. No le importaba en absoluto herir sus sentimientos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Regina fue más rápida. Una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro y la giró, quedando una enfrente del la otra.

-No te vas a ir todavía. Eres mi esposa, Emma, y quiero que me acompañes. Es más, te lo exijo.

Después de los últimos días en los que había ido de un lado a otro como si estuviera en trance, sin acabar de creerse lo que le estaba pasando, eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¿Que me lo exiges? ¡Pues, mala suerte, porque me voy! No hay nada en nuestro contrato que diga que tenga que desempeñar el papel de una esposa atenta cuando no haya nadie delante. ¿Se te había olvidado ya?

Regina no parecía perturbada lo más mínimo por su arrebato. De hecho, sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que resultas cuando tus ojos lanzan esas miradas cargadas de fuego y tu cuerpo se muestra tan enérgico? -su tenue acento se había hecho más grave y estaba claro lo que quería decir.

Regina se quedó decepcionada cuando vio que Emma se marchaba. No quería que le tuviera miedo; esas cosas no estaban en sus planes para nada. Era arrebatadoramente sexy y cada parte de Regina deseaba acariciarla, besarla y finalmente, llevarla a la cama.

Aunque había accedido a su ridículo contrato, no tenía intención de esperar por ello, ella podía tener a cualquier mujer. Era una mujer apasionada, con necesidades y no estaba acostumbrado a tener que mantener las distancias con sus amigas.

Y ésta no era sólo una amiga, ¡era su mujer!

¡Esa era su luna de miel!

¡Ella debería estar en su cama!

Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Sus hormonas se estaban descontrolando. Y cuando Emma se disponía a salir de la habitación, ella tuvo que contener una respuesta sarcástica u explotar ahí mismo.

-No tengas miedo, querida. No tengo intención de echarme atrás en lo que dije, pero ¡no puedo evitar adularte! Eres el sueño de cualquier persona, ¿lo sabes?

-No, no lo sé. Y ese tipo de halagos no te llevarán a ninguna parte.

-No espero que lo hagan -respondió suavemente. Era una chica impresionante, nada que ver con su madre, que era dulce y discreta en lo que decía. No sabía qué podría haber visto Mary Margaret en David. Eran polos opuestos. Tal vez David había pensado que podría moldearla a su modo. Claramente, la mujer tenía carácter.

Le agradaba Bell; le agradaba mucho. Pero Neal Cassidy le había caído mal inmediatamente. Menudo cerdo. No podía entender qué podría haber visto Emma en él.

Ella podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor. Si al final de esos doce meses se separaban, Regina esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad y a quien ella también quisiera. Se lo merecía.

-Me gustaría que cenaras conmigo -dijo Regina, no quería que se fuera a su habitación todavía. No, mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Quería que compartiera su cama, esa noche y todas las demás. Iba a ser un infierno no acercarse a ella-. Mi ama de llaves es un ángel; preparará algo en un momento.

-No tengo hambre -insistió.

-No has tomado nada desde el desayuno, Emma. No podrás dormir con el estómago vacío.

-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Su voz se endureció:

-Eres mi esposa; quiero cuidar de ti. Insisto en que comas algo, querida.

Emma la miró, con los ojos brillantes de rabia, y ella quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. ¿Pero sería así? Se había casado con ella sólo por una razón. Una ridícula razón. David no se merecía su lealtad y ella no dudaría en decírselo si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

-Parece que no me dejas elección -dijo, con la cabeza bien alta y los ojos brillando con indignación e ira.

Estaba preciosa. Sus hormonas seguían revoloteando y tuvo que apartarse para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

Cuando dio su ultimátum no se había dado cuenta de lo irresistible que podía ser y respiró profundamente varias veces mientras iba a buscar al ama de llaves.

Ya sola, Emma también respiró profundamente. Estaba completamente segura de que Regina la encontraba atractiva y ella deseó haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberse ido a su habitación. Por otro lado, podría ser divertido provocarla y a la vez mostrarse fría e inalcanzable. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Cuando Regina volvió, ella estaba sentada en una de las butacas; tenía las piernas cruzadas y se podían apreciar unos seductores muslos. Ella intentó no hacer caso, se dirigió al bar y se sirvió lo más fuerte que encontró.

-¿Qué te pongo? -preguntó después de dar un buen trago-. ¿Un gin tonic? ¿Martini? ¿Vino? ¿sidra?

Conocía tan poco de ella, que no sabía que casi nunca bebía.

-Sólo una tónica, gracias, con hielo y limón.

-¿Nada más fuerte?

-No pruebo mucho el alcohol.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular? -preguntó alzando sus perfectas cejas.

-Ya vi a mi padre beber demasiado -respondió.

-¡Ah! Me preguntaba por qué no habías probado el champán en nuestra boda. ¿Preferirías que yo no bebiera?

-Claro que no.

Le dio el vaso de cristal y Regina se sentó enfrente, ignorando sus piernas a propósito y posando sus brillantes ojos en su cara.

¡Ella también podía ser una señorita!, Pero aun así, Emma no pensaba que sus pensamientos fueran de una señorita.

Emma no era tonta; sabía que la deseaba y que su acuerdo matrimonial iba a ser más duro de lo que había pensado. Ella tendría que ser la fuerte.

Hablaron, no mucho hasta que el ama de llaves les dijo que la cena estaba lista.

La mesa estaba puesta en un comedor elegante y tomaron consomé de pollo seguido de tortilla de queso y ensalada y de postre helado de vainilla y fresas. Todo era muy ligero y estaba delicioso y Emma se quedó sorprendida de lo que había comido.

Después, volvieron al salón para tomar el café y salieron a una amplia terraza acristalada con puertas correderas. Estaba adornada con palmeras exóticas y plantas coloridas y se sentaron a ver las luces de Boston. Por primera vez, Emma se sintió relajada al lado de Regina.

-Me encanta tu casa -dijo impulsivamente.

-Sí que es bonito -asintió.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Un par de meses al año, tal vez, depende del trabajo que tenga.

-Es un desperdicio -dijo Emma pensativa-. Es tan bonito.

-Pero no tan bonito como tú.

De pronto Emma se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y sintió un calor por el cuerpo.

-No tienes que halagarme, Regina-dijo suavemente-, éste no es un matrimonio normal, lo sabes.

-Si lo fuera, no estaríamos sentados aquí ahora. Estaríamos en la cama, Emma. Es nuestra luna de miel -hubo un momento de silencio-. Jamás pensé que la fuera a pasar así.

-Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo -señaló, parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón. Había que admitir que Regina era una mujer excitante y resistirse a ella no parecía una muy buena posibilidad.

Sin avisar, Regina se levantó.

-Me voy a la cama. Quédate aquí si te apetece -su voz era seca y fría, se había convertido en una la persona fría que a veces veía.

-Creo que me quedaré -dijo. Se quedaría al menos hasta que Regina estuviera metida en la cama. Sus habitaciones estaban demasiado juntas y no sabía si la puerta que las separaba tenía la llave echada. Debería haberlo comprobado delante de ella, cuando le estaba enseñando la casa, para asegurarse de que ella sabía cuáles eran las reglas.

-Hasta mañana, entonces -dijo fríamente.

-Hasta mañana, Regina.

La rozó al pasar y ella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel; no se pudo relajar ni siquiera cuando ella ya se había ido.

Pasó una media hora hasta que se fue a la cama y para entonces Emma estaba tan cansada que olvidó comprobar la cerradura.

* * *

**Dejen unos comentarios o criticas o preguntas o sugerencias o saludos :3 cualquier cosita... ****si hay un error se me ha pasado xD disculpas anticipadas. **

******Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ^u^.**

******Un montón de besos xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8 Decisiones

**HOLA! aqui un nuevo capitulo en el cual suceden muchas cosas locas y pues eso, no se si les va a gustar tanto pero bueno no tenia idea como continuar los capítulos y no se me ocurrió nada mas que, lo que van a leer y también las cosas que dicen los personajes están en negrita y cursiva, es que aveces se confunden y es un embrollo en el cual hasta yo he tenido que leer mas de 2 veces que cosa escribí XD jajajaja **

**SE LES QUIERE Y SE AGRADECE QUE LEAN SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

* * *

**capitulo 8**

**_No te resistas! ¡Te vienes conmigo!_**

**_-¡No, papá, no! ¡Me haces daño!_**

**_-¡Entonces haz lo que te digo, niña!_**

**_-No quiero ir contigo; mami ayúdame, Bell!-_**grito

Emma sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola y trató de liberarse.

**_-¡Huye, huye, Bell!_**

**_-Emma _**_-_oyó una voz distinta esa vez**-. _¡Despierta! ¿Me oyes? Despierta._**

Emma abrió los ojos y en lugar de ver a su padre, vio a Regina. Una Regina protectora y preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, la recurrente pesadilla que la había perseguido durante años.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras dejaba que Regina la abrazara y le diera consuelo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que dejara de sollozar y de temblar.

**_-Lo... lo siento._**

**_-No lo sientas, Emma. ¿Ya estás bien?_**

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

**_-¿Quieres algo? ¿Un vaso de agua tal vez? ¿0 quieres que siga abrazándote?_**

**_-Sí, por favor _**_-_susurró, acurrucándose en su pecho. Sorprendentemente, se sentía a salvo en los brazos de Regina; segura y cuidada. Y aunque sabía que era peligrosa, aunque ella no llevaba más que un camisón de seda negro muy cortó, deseaba que se quedara con ella lo que quedaba de noche.

Regina le apartó el pelo de la cara y le susurró palabras de consuelo, y cuando ya se había calmado del todo, le preguntó:

**_-¿Quieres contarme lo que has soñado?_**

Emma nunca había pensado que le revelaría a Regina lo que le había pasado cuando era niña, pero de pronto quiso que lo supiera.

**_-Es sobre mi padre_**_ -_dijo.

Regina la abrazó más fuerte.

**_-Continúa._**

**_-Sólo tenía seis años y… y él engaño a mi madre con otra mujer, con Kathryn la madre de Bell… ese día pelearon y el solo le gritaba a mi madre, fue cuando Mary Margaret me sacó de la cama en mitad de la noche, me metió en el coche y nos fuimos a Storybrooke con lo que alcanzamos a tomar, dejando atrás a mi padre y a la única amiga que tuve_**_._-terminó con la voz quebrada.

**_-¡El muy cerdo! Debiste de estar aterrorizada._**

**_-Lo estaba _**-asintió con voz ronca**_-. No dejé de llorar en días, hasta que ya no pude llorar más. Pero entonces el llego pidiéndole perdón a mi madre. Nunca más volvieron a sacar el tema del engaño y el de saber si Bella era o no hija de David, pero para mí siempre fue como una hermana, y cuando viajábamos a Boston con mi madre me dejaba verla… siempre fuimos inseparables._**

**_-¿Y te quedaste con ellos aunque eras lo suficientemente mayor como para marcharte? _**preguntó Regina desconcertada-. **_No lo entiendo._**

Emma respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar:

**_-Porque me daba miedo que todavía pudiera hacerle daño a mi madre. Siempre se ha sentido muy vulnerable frente a mi padre. Le hizo tanto daño que no se si lo ha superado con el tiempo._**

Regina la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó cariñosamente en la frente.

**_-¡Pobrecita! Por si sirve de algo, me agrada Bell como cuñada. Es dulce y amable y sufrió al vernos a Neal y a mí discutir por ti. Por eso me contuve. ¿Pero qué viste en él?_**

Emma se encogió de hombros, contenta de que hubiera cambiado de tema. Se había sentido como si le estuviera desnudando el alma, y era doloroso, a pesar de que Regina parecía comprenderla.

**_-Supongo que buscaba el amor. Parecía el chico adecuado para mí._**

**_-¿Y ahora?_**

**_-Creo que conoces la respuesta -_**Emma notó que se sentía cada vez más cómoda en los brazos de Regina. Quizás demasiado cómoda, porque algo dentro de ella despertó unos sentimientos que podían ser peligrosos_-. **A mi igual me gusta Bell como hermana**_ –dijo intentando ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo-. **_Y si David no la reconoce no me importa. Siempre fuimos inseparables y como hermanas; Además mi madre aun ama a David._**

**_-¿No la trata tan mal como trata a los demás?_**

**_-Mary Margaret es una mujer muy fuerte._**

**_-Le hace falta_**_ -_dijo entre dientes-. **_Y eso te ha hecho fuerte a ti también, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber mandado a tu padre al infierno cuando te dijo que fueras a verme. No es que me moleste que lo hicieras _-**añadió, dándole unos cariñosos golpecitos con el dedo en la nariz a Emma**_-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo._**

**_-¿Incluso aunque llore como un bebé y te despierte? -_**preguntó con una compungida sonrisa.

**_-Incluso_** -asintió y, acercándola todavía más a ella, añadió-: **_No mereces nada de lo que te está pasando, Emma._**

**_-Pasó hace mucho tiempo_** -dijo-. **_Ya debería haberlo superado._**

**_-Los recuerdos de la infancia son difíciles de borrar, especialmente algo tan traumático como eso. Tal vez deberías hablarlo con alguien._**

**_-¿Te refieres a un terapeuta?_**

**_-Tal vez._**

**_-Sólo tengo pesadillas cuando estoy nerviosa._**

**_-¿Así que estar aquí conmigo te provoca tensión?_**

**_-Claro que me causa tensión. Me han obligado a casarme_** -¡como si ella no lo supiera!

Pero para ella era un juego agradable, e incluso excitante. Ella no tenía novia, así que podía permitirse pasar un año jugando a ese juego.

**_-Yo no quiero suponer una tensión para ti -_**dijo con una voz que había adquirido un tono más sexual-. **_Quiero que te relajes y que disfrutes el tiempo que pasemos juntas. Doce meses te parecerán una eternidad si estamos enfrentadas._**

**_-Eso no ocurrirá si mantienes tu parte del trato -_**le recordó, intentando ignorar los rápidos latidos de su corazón cuando sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de su mejilla, le acariciaron el pómulo y siguieron hasta el contorno de los ojos para luego rozarle la nariz. Y al final, le agarró suavemente la barbilla y dirigió su cara hacia la suya.

El noventa y nueve por ciento de su cuerpo, le decía a Emma que se apartara rápidamente. El uno por ciento restante estaba subyugado a ella. El aroma a manzana invadió su nariz y se filtró a través de sus sentidos hasta que se sintió como drogada.

Y cuando su boca se acercó a la de Emma, ésta no tuvo ni la fortaleza ni la voluntad de girarse.

Regina también pareció olvidar que un beso, o cualquier forma de contacto, estaba prohibido... a menos, por supuesto, que ella hubiera interpretado la ausencia de resistencia como una aceptación por parte de Emma. Ese beso era como una droga y un murmullo de satisfacción escapó de sus labios.

**_-Dios!_** -dijo Regina, y tomando eso como a modo de rendición, intensificó el beso, su lengua entró en la boca de Emma, explorando, enroscándose y saboreando.

Emma sintió una sensación inexplorada hasta el momento, una sensación que corrió por sus venas hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, donde finalmente estalló.

Regina era una mujer muy peligrosa; y sería una amante más peligrosa todavía. Si podía excitarla así sólo con un beso, ¿qué no podría hacer si lo intentara de verdad? ¿Y por qué ella no estaba luchando contra eso?

No quería tener relaciones con Regina Mills y luego romper su matrimonio como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, aun así, estaba permitiendo que la besara y no quería que parara; quería que Regina se quedara con ella el resto de la noche por si volvía a tener esa pesadilla. Pero esperar que durmiera junto a ella sin tocarla sería pedir lo imposible, lo sabía, y lo mejor era detenerla en ese mismo momento.

¿Pero cómo podía si estaba disfrutando tanto de ese beso? ¡Tanto que le daba miedo! No obstante, siguió besándola y de una forma tan desesperada como para haberse avergonzado por ello. En lugar de eso, sintió una extraña euforia que nunca antes había sentido.

¡Tal vez porque nunca antes había besado a nadie como ella!

Era una mujer hermosa, de buena posición económica, con un inmenso sex-appeal y completamente irresistible para cualquier persona.

Ella tampoco había podido resistirse, y acariciaba su cuello iba bajando lentamente deslizando su mano hacia uno de sus pechos.

Eran unos perfectos, suaves y firmes pechos. Estaba sintiendo la necesidad de tocarlos y besarlos lamerlos y modelos. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, separó los dedos y la apartó.

Una ligera sonrisa se marcó en los bellos y rojos labios de Regina.

**_-¿Te encuentras mejor?_**

Emma asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar. Estaba tan llena de emoción que no podía emitir una palabra.

**_-Un beso alivia la mayoría de las heridas_** -dijo con una suave sonrisa-. **_Al menos eso es lo que mi madre solía decirme._**

**_-Pero tu madre no se refería al tipo de beso que me acabas de dar._**

**_-¿Qué importa eso, mientras haya funcionado?_**

A ella sí le importaba.

**_-Creo que ya estaré bien_** -le dijo en voz baja y temblorosa. No era extraño teniendo en cuenta que por dentro echaba chispas. Besar a Regina era lo más alarmante que le había pasado. Una experiencia que no esperaba repetir.

Una vocecita interior le decía que estaba mintiendo, que le encantaría que Regina la volviera a besar, que en realidad deseaba que Regina pasara la noche con ella. Pero no le hizo caso.

**_-¿Estás segura?_**

Emma volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Regina se levantó de la cama a regañadientes y se quedó mirándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Su piel parecía brillar como el oro por la luz de la lámpara; incluso su pelo negro azabache brillaba. Era una mujer perfecta y Emma sabía el peligro de involucrarse demasiado. ¡Como si casarse con ella no hubiera sido involucrarse demasiado!

**_-Dejaré la puerta abierta y así, si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llamarme._**

Emma sonrió levemente. No la llamaría. De hecho, dudaba que fuera a dormir.

**_-Entonces, buenas noches, Emma_**-y la volvió a besar, pero esa vez era el tipo de beso que le daría a un niño. Sin embargo, tuvo un efecto alarmante en ella; cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, escuchando cómo salía de la habitación y liberando un silencioso, pero profundo, suspiro.

Al principio se quedó echada despierta pensando en lo que había pasado y preguntándose si Regina ahora esperaría más de ella. Si era así, quedaría bastante decepcionada. La había pillado en su momento más vulnerable, pero se aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar.

Y mientras estaba echada pensando, se quedó dormida. Ya no soñó, y al despertarse, los cálidos rayos de sol de la mañana la alcanzaban a través de las cortinas medio abiertas.

**_-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿No has tenido más pesadillas?_**

Abrió los ojos impactada y se sentó en la cama.

**_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_**

**_-Un saludo cariñoso después de lo que pasó anoche._**

**_-Te agradezco que me ayudaras -_**respondió, sintiéndose incómoda por la presencia de Regina en la habitación**_-, pero esto está fuera de lugar._**

**_-No te parecía eso hace unas horas -_**bramó.

**_-No sabía lo que hacía -_**dudó que ella creyera esa mentira porque incluso a sus propios oídos sonaba poco convincente.

**_-Así que así es como te suelen consolar, ¿verdad?_** -dijo con desdén.

Emma movió la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

**_-Tienes una mente enferma; anoche no podía pensar con claridad; no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ahora lo sé y ten por seguro que no volverá a pasar._**

**_-¿Es eso una promesa? -_**dijo con una tensa sonrisa marcada en sus carnosos labios.

La miró como si no la creyera y eso la hizo enfadar más. Salió de la cama y se quedó de pie frente a ella con los brazos en jarras, inconsciente de que lo único que llevaba encima era un camisón corto de algodón que se alzaba todavía más al quedar fruncido por sus manos.

**_-Creía que eras una mujer de palabra, Regina Mills. Está claro que me equivocaba. Te aprovechaste de mí en un momento de necesidad y por eso te odio._**

**_-¿Que me aproveché?_** -bramó, alzando las cejas sin dar crédito a sus palabras-.**_No noté que intentaras resistirte. Recuerdo haber dicho que tú serías quien diera el primer paso y, para mí, eso es lo que hiciste. Rozar tu cuerpo contra el mío era como una invitación. Demonios, Emma, no soy de piedra._**

**_-¡Te odio!_** -explotó-. **_Sal ahora mismo y deja que me duche y me vista_** -afortunadamente, Regina ya estaba vestida y su magnífico cuerpo estaba cubierto. ¡Aún no había olvidado cómo estaba casi desnuda! Esa imagen la acompañaría durante mucho tiempo.

Durante el desayuno, ella le preguntó qué le gustaría hacer más tarde. Ella la miró y dijo:

**_-Me gustaría ir a ver a Bell... sola._**

**_-Me parece que no _**-dijo en tono firme-. **_Es nuestra luna de miel._**

**_-Las lunas de miel son para los enamorados, no para las enemigas._**

**_-Entonces tendremos que hacer algo para que deje de ser tu enemiga, ¿no te parece?_**

Y Emma podía ver que lo decía en serio. Había una cruda determinación en su rostro y una fría sinceridad en sus ojos.

**_-Lo que hagas no va a servir de nada. Cada vez que te miro, pienso en mi padre. Lo hago por él, no por tu gratificación personal._**

**_-Pero imagina lo bien que te lo podrías pasar mientras tu padre está contando mi dinero._**

**_-Mi padre está muy enfermo. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de él de ese modo?_**

**_-¡No estaba tan enfermo cuando se pensó en utilizarte! Y ya que he dado una gran cantidad de dinero, pretendo recibir lo que mi dinero merece. Recuerda eso, Emma, la próxima vez que intentes arremeter contra mí. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas; tú eliges._**

* * *

**OPINIONES? que tal parece que nuestra bell puede que sea hermana de Emma? NO ME MATEN (? **

******MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR EL FIC 33 :3 **

******Un montón de besositos xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9 Deseo

**HOLA! aquí un nuevo capitulo, aqui dejo a la tonta de emma a la cual yo creo que todas envidiamos por que se caso con regina, y AUN NI LA TOCA! HAY DIOS, SI YO FUERA EMMA NO SACARÍA A REGINA DE LA HABITACIÓN... lo siento estoy desvariando :3 aunque ya quisiera yo "soñar es Gratis" XD  
**

**SE LES QUIERE Y SE AGRADECE QUE LEAN SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**bueno estos personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

**capitulo 9**

Regina sabía que no tenía que haberse enfadado con Emma, pero era difícil intentar no acercarse a ella. La noche anterior había visto su oportunidad, la había aprovechado y no tenía remordimientos.

Besarla había sido incluso mejor que la primera vez. En su mente lo había imagina mil veces, pero no sólo la había besado, también le había hecho el amor.

Y esa noche, después, de que Regina hubiera vuelto a su habitación, con su cuerpo atormentado, había deseado que aquello fuera el principio de algo especial y excitante.

Emma no tenía nada que ver con las otras chicas. Por lo general, salían por ahí intentando cazar a la persona con más dinero. Hasta su ex mujer se había interesado por su cuenta bancaria y el divorcio le había costado bastante más de lo que se habría imaginado.

Por el contrario, a Emma parecía ni siquiera gustarle ella. Había que admitir que había respondido a su beso, lo que Regina interpretó como una buena señal. ¡Pero qué equivocada estaba! No fue nada más que gratitud por haberla ayudado a superar su pesadilla.

Apreto los puños con fuerza al pensar en David gritándole a su madre estando presente Emma siendo ella tan pequeña. ¡Qué animal! era un cerdo al que no le importaba nadie y ahora Regina deseaba no haberle dado el dinero.

Excepto por el hecho de que, de no ser así, nunca habría podido conocer a Emma. ¡Y entonces tampoco estaría sintiendo su duro rechazo! Su reacción de esa mañana le había sorprendido porque había empezado a pensar que ya estaba consiguiendo algo.

Ahora parecía que estaba en el mismo punto que al principio.

Le había dado un ultimátum, pero nunca la forzaría a nada. Por otro lado, sabía que no podría vivir con ella sin poder ni siquiera tocarla. Tendría que emplear todos sus encantos y artimañas, Regina era una mujer que no se rendía tan fácil, y Emma iba a caer.

Sonrió de satisfacción; iba a pasárselo muy bien.

**_-Me alegra que te parezca divertida -_**dijo Emma irritada.

**_-Venga, Emma, no estés tan tensa. Nos quedan doce meses; no puedes pasarte todo ese tiempo odiándome._**

**_-Pero no tengo por qué dejar que me hagas el amor_** -respondió enseguida-. **_Para mí, un trato es un trato y anoche tú te lo saltaste._**

**_-No me detuviste, querida._**

**_-Necesitaba consuelo._**

**_-¿Pero no el que yo te ofrecí?_** –preguntó Regina, era el momento de hablar claro**_-. No tienes que responder a eso; ya lo has dejado muy claro. Ve a ver a Bell si quieres -_**y dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Emma no se paró a pensar por qué Regina había cambiado de parecer; le bastaba con que lo hubiera hecho, y a los veinte minutos ya estaba parando un taxi. Pero antes de que éste pudiera ni siquiera detenerse, Regina se colocó con su coche delante.

**_-Sube._**

No le dio opción y Emma se sentó junto a ella.

**_-Gracias -_**dijo en voz baja.

**-De nada.**

Fue una respuesta escueta, fría y Emma supuso que estaba enfadada con ella por querer ir sola. Pero no le importaba; necesitaba espacio, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. Desde ese beso, había tenido sentimientos encontrados hacia Regina, lo que indicaba que había disfrutado de aquel beso.

La dejó en casa de Bell y le dijo que la recogería a las doce para que fueran comer.

Sus palabras eran bruscas, demandantes y Emma supo que sería mejor no discutir.

Bell se sorprendió al verla otra vez tan pronto y Emma le dio un cálido abrazo.

**_-Siento que te enteraras de lo de Regina de ese modo_** -se disculpó**_-. Todo pasó como te conté. En el momento que nos conocimos supimos que estábamos hechas la una para la otra._**

**_-Al menos podrías haberme llamado -_**dijo Bell con pena en sus ojos azules.

**_-Sí, pero sabía que no había tiempo para que volaras hasta allí y dudaba que hubieras venido al estar David. Fue idea de Regina que te lo dijéramos personalmente._**

**_-¿Te gusta? -_**preguntó, intentando parecer emocionada cuando en el fondo le dolía tener que mentir a su amiga.

**_-Parece... muy agradable -_**respondió Bell**_-, por lo que he visto. Es muy guapa y tiene unos modales perfectos. Espero que te haga feliz. Espero que no sea parezca a Tu padre._**

**_-Ella no es asi; es completamente diferente a mi padre. Ni siquiera le agrada David._**

**_-A poca gente le agrada -_**admitió Bell-.**_ Me sorprende que le hayas dejado estando todavía en el hospital. ¿Qué opinó de que te casaras con Regina?_**

**_-Está contento por mí -_**lo cual no era mentira. David estaba eufórico, aunque tal vez no tanto después de enterarse de que se habían ido a Boston de luna de miel.

Le había pedido a su madre que se lo dijera.

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende?** -preguntó Bell secamente**-. Siempre ha querido que te casaras con una persona de dinero. Y su sueño ya se ha hecho realidad. ¿Vais a instalaros en Storybrooke?**

**-El negocio de Regina está allí.**

**-¿A qué se dedica?**

**_-Tiene una cadena hotelera por todo el mundo. Creo que hay más de un hotel en Boston._**

**_-¿Así que es muy adinerada?_** -ahora Bell habló con desdén.

**_-No me he casado con ella por eso, si es eso lo que estás pensando._**

**_-Emma tú me has dicho que la ambición de David era ser rico_** -señaló Bell-**_. En mi opinión, eso agria a las personas. Tienen una visión muy pequeña del resto del mundo._**

**_-Regina no es como mi padre._**

**_-¿Estás segura?_**

Emma asintió con la cabeza. -**_Entonces me alegro por ti, Emma._**

Bell hizo té y se sentaron y hablaron un rato más, hasta que surgió el tema de Neal.

**_-Nunca supe que podía ser así -_**dijo Emma.

**_-Yo tampoco -_**admitió su amiga-. **_Me abrió los ojos. Si se atreve a volver a _****_aparecer por aquí le diré exactamente lo que opino de él._**

Emma sonrió. No se imaginaba a su amiga haciendo eso, aunque parecía que ahora tenía más carácter que antes.

**_-¿Sabes? Me preguntó si podía mudarse aquí conmigo. Ser mi inquilino. Al parecer, lo van a echar de su piso._**

**_-¿No habrás dicho que sí?_** -preguntó Emma consternada. Le parecía que lo que

Neal buscaba era comida y alojamiento gratis.

Bell negó con la cabeza.

**_-La verdad es que siempre me pareció que había algo raro en él, aunque por tu bien intentaba que me gustara. Pero me gusta más Regina -_**admitió con una sonrisa**_-. Me alegra ver qué haces caso a tu corazón. Tengo mis reservas, claro está, al haber sucedido todo tan rápido... pero lo mismo le paso a mi madre con…tu padre. Se enamoro dejando a mi padre desecho._**

Era la primera vez que su amiga le contaba eso y Emma le tocó la mano.

**_-¿Crees que Regina me tratará mal?_**

**_-Estoy preocupada, como cualquier persona por alguien que quiere, pero en principio parece una mujer muy agradable._**

**_-Es mucho mejor que Neal -_**dijo Emma enérgicamente-.**_ ¿Sabes que justo antes de marcharme a Storybrooke descubrí que había estado viéndose con su ex novia?_**

-**_No lo sabía._**

**_-Lo negó cuando le pregunté. Pero mi fuente era muy fiable. Además no tenía derecho a decirme esas cosas sobre mi boda con Regina cuando ya me había engañado._**

**_-Cuánta razón tienes -_**dijo Bell-. **_Me pregunto si se pasará hoy a por su comida._**

-**_No creo que se atreva. Tal vez debería quedarme por si viene_**.

**_-Puedo enfrentarme a él_** -dijo Bell con un tono de voz mucho más seguro que de costumbre**_-. Ya he visto lo que es. No tienes que esperar._**

Emma estaba impresionada. Bell era tan tímida, dulce y nunca se enojaba. Era un cambio espectacular. Pero, aun así, dudaba si dejarla sola.

Cuando Regina fue a recogerla, ella abrió la puerta.

**_-¿Te importaría venir más tarde? Tengo que ver a Neal; vendrá en un momento._**

**_-¿Para qué? ¿Qué más tenéis que hablar? -_**preguntó severamente, con un tono de voz firme.

A punto de decirle que no tenía nada que ver con su relación, Emma cambió de idea.

**_-Hay unas cosas que tengo que decirle -_**le dijo fríamente.

**_-¿Tal vez debería quedarme y oírlas?_**

**_-Y tal vez no sean asunto tuyo -_**repuso bruscamente.

La miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Era una lucha de voluntades y Emma no tenía intención de echarse atrás. Al final él gruñó:

**_-Muy bien, como tú quieras Emma -_**y se marchó con paso firme y murmurando algo, hasta el auto. Los neumáticos del coche chirriaron cuando aceleró y casi al momento, Neal torció la esquina.

**_-¡Emma!_** -gritó mientras bajaba del coche**-. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Ésa que se iba era tu... eh... esposa?**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya os habéis peleado? -_**los ojos de Neal se iluminaron de alegría.

**_-Nada de eso_** -le dijo y volvió hacia la casa**_-. Bell tiene algo que decirte y pensamos que era mejor hacerlo en privado._**

Neal alzó las cejas.

Bell fue directa.

**_-Lo siento, Neal, pero ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa._**

**_-¿Has sido tú, verdad? Ahora que te has casado con esa mujer crees que puedes decirle a Bell lo que tiene que hacer._**

**_-No tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio de Emma_** **_-_**dijo Bell de manera cortante-.**_ He dejado que me trataras como a una estúpida, pero eso se acabó. Quiero que te vayas, Neal, y no quiero que vuelvas._**

Neal estaba tan impresionado por el cambio de Bell como lo estaba Emma.

**_-¿Qué es esto, una conspiración?_**

**_-Si quieres verlo así_** -dijo Emma-.**_ Tanto Bell como yo pensamos que esto ya es inaceptable._**

**_-Y adivina quién le metió esa idea a Bell en la cabeza -_**dijo con desdén-. **_¡Muchas gracias, Emma! Primero te fugas y te casas con una mujer, te casa con la primera mujer adinerada que se te cruza en el camino y ahora me prohíbes la entrada en esta casa. No eres la chica que yo creía que eras, Emma. Que Regina se quede contigo. Pronto verá que eres una bruja._** Y dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Emma y Bell se miraron y sonrieron sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado.

Cuando Regina apareció estaban tomando un té. Extrañamente, ella parecía feliz. Emma prometió a su amiga que volvería a verla antes de marcharse y siguió a su esposa hasta el coche.

Condujo en silencio y con fuerza, pero no a gran velocidad. Aunque todavía estaba enfadada, su alto atractivo sexual lo ocultaba. Emma casi podía respirar la pasión que Regina llevaba dentro.

Cuando pararon a la puerta de un club privado, les llevaron el coche a una zona de aparcamientos secreta y Regina la llevó dentro, donde el ambiente era silencioso y opulento y todo el mundo parecía conocerse.

Regina hizo caso omiso de los saludos y llevó a Emma a un rincón tranquilo del comedor donde nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación. Fue directo al grano.

**_-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hablar con el idiota de tu novio sin que yo estuviera delante?_**

Emma la fulminó con la mirada.

**_-Neal ya no es mi novio._**

**-Claro que no** -gruñó Regina-. **_Era sólo una forma de hablar. Pero espero que no le _****_dijeras nada de nuestro matrimonio, ni le prometieras que cuando se acabara volverías con él._**

Si se suponía que la feroz luz de sus ojos tenía que asustarla, no lo hizo. Emma estaba acostumbrada a personas como ella.

**_-Nadie sabe nada de nuestro trato, de eso puedes estar segura. No me humillaría a mí misma._**

**_-¿Así que encuentras el estar casada conmigo una humillación?_** -se burló.

**_-¿Tú qué crees? Que te obliguen a casarte no es la idea que tengo de algo maravilloso._**

**_-Nadie te hechizo, Emma -_**señaló a la vez que indicaba a un camarero, que rondaba las mesas, que aún no estaban listas para pedir.

**_-Sí, pero es como me siento. Lo hice por mi padre, pero no veo nada agradable en todo esto._**

**_-Podrías si lo intentaras_** -su voz había bajado un tono-.**_ Anoche lo demostraste._**

**_Dime, ¿respondías a los besos de Neal como a los míos? Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero mostraste una pasión escondida que me gustaría explorar._**

**_-¡Jamás! -_**gritó, sin hacer caso a la pregunta sobre Neal porque la verdad la hubiera asustado-. **_Estás olvidando los términos de nuestro contrato_**.

**_-¡No lo he olvidado, créeme! Pero supongo que algún día la pasión se apoderará de nosotras._**

Emma quería arremeter contra ella; pero a la vez sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad. Sólo tendría que bajar la guardia una vez y ella no dudaría en aprovecharse.

Cuando pasara eso, estaría perdida.

**_-Supones demasiado -_**le dijo irritada.

**_-¿Estás diciendo que no eres apasionada? ¿Que tú y Neal nunca hicisteis el amor hasta sentir que estabais flotando?_**

**_-Lo que Neal y yo hacíamos no te importa_** -respondió enfadada y sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba. ¿Qué pensaría Regina si supiera que era virgen? ¿Pensaría que era demasiado santurrona? ¿Le diría que era de hielo, como Neal le había dicho a veces?

Se alegró cuando Regina hizo señales al camarero y pidió las bebidas. Miraron la carta, pero ella no sabía lo que quería, así que Regina pidió por ella. Tenía un efecto alarmante en ella que unas veces le hacía sentirse fuerte y con el control en sus manos, y otras, débil como un gatito.

**_-¿Tienes planeado ver a Neal otra vez?_**

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

**_-Para tu información, Bell le ha dicho que no vuelva a poner los pies en su casa. Estoy jugando a esto como a ti te gusta._**

**_-¿Ves nuestro matrimonio como un juego?_**

**_-¿No lo es? ¡Un juego de poder entre tú y mi padre! Odio que me hayáis puesto en esta situación._**

Regina alzó las cejas, se recostó en la silla y la observó.

**_-Si odias a tu padre, ¿por qué te atas a mí por él?_**

Emma lamentó haber estallado. Sí que odiaba a su padre a veces, pero también lo quería. Y siempre le daría su lealtad. Tal vez él la había manipulado para que pensara así, pero de cualquier modo, nunca lo abandonaría.

**_-No he dicho que lo odie... sólo odio lo que me ha hecho. Y lo he hecho por el bien de su salud. No quiero discutir esto más -_**deseaba que la comida llegara pronto para poder dejar de hablar.

**_-Es un hombre muy afortunado. Y yo también soy una mujer muy afortunada por tener una esposa tan maravillosa -_**parecía que su mal humor había desaparecido, y con una sonrisa, extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y agarró su mano.

Emma sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió su brazo y pasó a su cuerpo, donde se convirtió en fuego. ¡Y todo eso sólo porque la había tocado! ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Su pulgar la acariciaba, pero también la atormentaba y quería apartarla; por otro lado, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que la estaba molestando. Lo de la noche anterior había sido un gran error. Había apreciado su ayuda, pero nunca debió haberla dejado que la besara.

Durante la comida, hablaron de todo menos de ellas mismas, cosa que Emma agradeció. Y para cuando terminaron, ya se sentía más cómoda a su lado.

Luego pasearon viendo Boston como si fueran turistas. Y cuando volvieron a su casa, Emma se sentía cansada pero feliz.

Regina no le había vuelto a hacer preguntas incómodas y no intentó ningún acercamiento. Si ésa iba a ser su actitud el resto de su «luna de miel», entonces podía soportarla.

Su ama de llaves tenía la cena preparada y después de todo el paseo, Emma tenía buen apetito. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Regina y ella estaban en la terraza con la

Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven sonando de fondo, cuando una sensación de inquietud la invadió.

Notaba que Regina no dejaba de mirarla y se preguntaba si debería escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿0 le estaba dando demasiada importancia y no era lo que ella creía?

**_-¿No está Boston precioso por la noche? -_**le preguntó Emma.

**_-No tanto como tú._**

**_-No tienes por qué hacerme cumplidos -_**dijo alarmada. No era fácil ignorar las miradas de aquella mujer, y menos cuando lo que expresaban era deseo.

**_-¿Por qué no? Todas las mujeres nos merecemos halagos._**

**_-Pero nuestra relación es diferente -_**protestó.

**_-Lo que hace que sea mucho más excitante. Eres una mujer muy sexy, Emma._**

**_-Y tú tienes mucha elocuencia -_**respondió, intentando ignorar los latidos de su corazón-. **_Pero no te llevará a ninguna parte._**

**_-¡Qué lástima! Me gustaría mucho llegar a alguna parte contigo -_**sus palabras se convirtieron en una insinuación.

Emma se levantó.

**_-Esta conversación es ridícula. Me voy a mi habitación_**.

**_-No tan deprisa _**–Regina la agarró del brazo-. **_Ya he prometido que no pasará nada sin tu permiso, soy una mujer de palaba, así que ¿por qué tienes que irte? Quieres evitar dar rienda suelta a tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?_**

**_-Estás loca -_**respondió Emma bruscamente. Pero ella también lo estaba porque lo que había dicho Regina era cierto. Las agradables horas que había pasado en compañía de Regina habían desencadenado emociones que hubiera preferido no sentir.

**_-Um... No lo creo_** -dijo divertida-. **_Siéntate, Emma; todavía no vas a ninguna parte. Creo que estás olvidando que eres mía, y me apetece que me acompañes el resto de la noche. No quiero estar aquí sentada sola._**

Aunque estaba sonriendo, su voz denotaba dureza y, muy a su pesar, Emma se volvió a sentar. «Bruja». Estaba claro que se estaba acostumbrando a salirse con la suya, y ella, como una tonta, lo estaba permitiendo. ¿Por qué siempre había pensado que podía hacerle frente?

Lo podría haber hecho si su débil cuerpo hubiera decidido responder, pero estaba paralizado. No tenía nada que ver con su cabeza ni con su mente, era culpa de sus traicioneras extremidades, y de sus nervios, que eran demasiado sensibles.

Regina movió su silla para quedarse frente a ella e, inclinándose, tomó sus manos.

**_-No tienes nada que temer, Emma. No soy ninguna Bruja malvada._**

Tiró para intentar soltarse, pero la había agarrado fuerte y al final se rindió. Un gran error, porque en unos segundos su corazón se descontroló.

**_-Estamos juntas en esto, tú y yo. Y doce meses es mucho tiempo si no lo estás pasando bien; Si fuera tú, Emma, dejaría de luchar y me divertiría._**

**_-Para ti es distinto -_**estalló**_-, tú estás disfrutando con todo esto; pero yo no._** **_¿Tienes idea de lo que supuso para mí contárselo a Bell?_**

Regina se encogió de hombros.

**_-Me pareció que entendió lo del amor a primera vista. Tu mentira fue muy convincente, querida. ¡Tan convincente que hasta yo empecé a creerme la historia! A lo mejor te sientes atraída por mí, aunque no lo admitas. Podríamos probar._**

-**_Ni se te ocurra_** -gritó cuando Regina acercó su cabeza a la suya. Pero entonces vio que no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y un calor que le quemaba las extremidades, dejó que se apoderara de sus labios con un beso que encendió su alma.

Si no la hubiera besado la noche anterior, si no hubiera sentido el portento de sus besos, podría haber encontrado la energía necesaria para rechazarla. Pero, como una tonta, se bebió cada segundo de gozo y cuando Regina intensificó el beso, cuando la llevó hacia su regazo, no se resistió.

Podía sentir su calor, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y una palpitación que la hizo perder el control y besarla a la vez que acariciaba los contornos de su cara desplazando sus manos a su pelo negro, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Regina, para que no se separara de ella.

**_-Emma, cómo te deseo -_**dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras se besaban; Regina bajaba las manos a la cintura de su esposa, tocándola, bajando sus escurridizas manos para poder sentir y apreciar su hermoso culo.

Y Emma, para su vergüenza, admitió en silencio que ella también la deseaba.

* * *

**OPINIONES? si me he equivocado mil disculpas es que quería leer depues de terminar de escribir el capitulo ****La Stripper**

******MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR EL FIC 33 :3 **

******Un montón de besositos xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10 No sabes cuanto te deseo

**HOLA! aquí un nuevo capitulo, antes que lean millllll disculpas por tardar tanto es que tengo unos exámenes y tengo que estudiar D: y también no tenia ni idea como escribir una escena de sexo hay que ser sincera esta es mi primera vez :) ( SI CHICAS ESTA ES LA ESCENA QUE ESPERABAN ^U^) usa la imaginación es fácil pero escribirlo no, espero que les guste lo hice con mucho cariño :3  
**

**SE LES QUIERE Y SE AGRADECE QUE LEAN SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**bueno estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

* * *

**capitulo 10**

FUERA, bajo esa calurosa noche de verano, Regina se veía más atractiva que nunca, y despertó los sentidos de Emma como no lo habría podido haber hecho otra persona.

Sus pezones se endurecieron y sintieron un cosquilleo cuando se rozaron contra los pechos de Regina y, sin hacer caso de la voz que la avisaba desde su mente, Emma se vio arrastrada por sus besos, y su lengua buscaba la de Regina con sensualidad. Estaba dando señales equivocadas, lo sabía, pero carecía de voluntad para apartarse.

El beso se hizo más íntimo y sus calores corporales se unieron en un pasional fuego. Regina tocaba y acariciaba la piel desnuda de sus brazos y de su cuello, y Emma se retorcía sin control, consciente del calor que sentía entre los muslos y de la necesidad que sentía de calmarlo.

Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de romper con urgencia los votos que ella misma se había impuesto. Estaba claro que en su mente Regina era una experta en el arte de la seducción, mucho más apasionada que cualquier persona con la que hubiera salido.

Por otro lado, eso no significaba que se estuviera enamorando de ella. No era más que atracción química. ¡Pero qué atracción! Un deseo se encontraba con el otro... aunque Emma ignoraba de dónde había salido el suyo. ¡Fuego encontrándose con fuego!

Daba igual cómo lo llamara, todo significaba lo mismo. ¡Deseaba a Regina!

Era un sentimiento nuevo y extraño, una estimulación de sus sentidos, una anticipación de lo desconocido, de la pura grandeza de los sentimientos que habían sido despertados. Le habían dicho que era una mujer fría muchas veces y ahora sabía por qué. Nunca antes,nadie había podido excitarla hasta hacerla sentirse embriagada por una necesidad que su cuerpo le pedía.

Cuando tuvo un escalofrío de placer, Regina dejó de besarla y la miró preocupada.

**_-¿Tienes frío, querida?_**

Respondió con un breve movimiento de cabeza al no poder ni hablar.

Regina la tomó entre sus brazos.

**_-Aquí estarás más cómoda, supongo._**

Emma sabía que tenía que protestar; todavía quedaba algo de cordura en su mente que le decía que a la mañana siguiente se odiaría a sí misma si dejaba que Regina se saliera con la suya. Pero se dejó llevar por la locura. Dejó que la llevara a su dormitorio y la echara sobre la cama.

**_-¿Te parece bien? No quiero que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir._**

Emma llevó la cara de Regina hacia la suya. Nada más le importaba en ese momento de locura, sólo quería sentir a Regina dentro de ella. El dolor que sentía en su parte más íntima sólo podía ser aliviado por esa mujer espectacularmente sexy... ¡que resultaba ser su esposa!

No sabía si era ese hecho lo que hacía que le pareciera bien, lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que quería que ella le hiciera el amor. ¡En ese mismo momento!

Sintió el gemido de Regina que, con una insoportable lentitud, le desabrochó los botones de la blusa. Los pechos de Emma florecieron como pétalos y parecieron erguirse por propia voluntad para que ella pudiera tocarlos, besarlos lamerlos y saborearlos, estaban a su merced.

Regina emitió un pequeño gemido al acariciar y explorar por dentro del sujetador de Emma y acarició sus pezones, como preámbulo de lo que quedaba por pasar. Luego en un movimiento hábil desabrocharle el brasear y se lo quito. Una sonrisa se fijó en sus labios, una sonrisa de puro placer mientras devoraba sus curvas con su mirada.

Cuando su pecho quedó al descubierto, Regina acercó sus labios apresuradamente a uno de sus pezones y lo lamio sensualmente con su lengua, mordiendo ligeramente para luego calmarlo con sus besos. El cuerpo de Emma se arqueó involuntariamente, agarraba su cabeza con sus manos y con sus dedos acariciaba el pelo de su esposa, sus caderas giraban mientras oleadas y oleadas de deseo desesperado fluían por ella.

Pero Regina no tenía prisa. Era una seducción lenta y deliberada, quería ir arrastrándola poco a poco hasta que no hubiera vuelta atrás, y la deseara tanto que le pidiera que la tocara.

**_-¿Así?_** -preguntó, alzando la mirada y con sus suaves labios a escasos milímetros de sus pechos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**_-No sé lo que me estás haciendo, pero quiero más.- _**dijo Emma con una vos deseosa de más.

**_-Las dos lo queremos_** –bramó Regina y sus manos rápidamente se fueron hacia la falda de Emma y la deslizaron sobre sus caderas descubriendo unas bragas de encaje a juego con su sujetador. Estaban tan húmedas que Emma sintió vergüenza cuando Regina las deslizó por sus piernas hasta quitárselas, quedando completamente desnuda-**_Ahora eres toda mía._** Ahí desde su posición Regina podía ver la humedad de su esposa, y sin poder aguantar más paso su lengua saboreando los jugos que se deslizaban por la entrada de una Emma que sentía un millar de sensaciones completamente deliciosas.

Había mucha intensidad en los ojos ahora más que oscuros de Regina y, con la frenética energía de una mujer apasionada, se levanto y se empezó a desnudar, quitando su ropa, mientras Emma la miraba expectante, cuando termino quedo deliciosamente desnuda para una Emma que no podía quitarle la mirada, con agilidad se deslizo a la cama para echarse junto a su esposa.

**_-Te deseo, Emma, no sabes cuánto te deseo_**.- murmuro Regina con vos ronca. Colando sus manos por el pelo de Emma, para acercarla y besarla, deslizando suavemente su lengua por el labio superior saboreando, luego por el inferior mordiéndolo.

**_-Ahh.. Dios!.-_** gimió Emma, sintiendo un sabor salado y un delicioso escalofrió por su columna.

Había dejado de ser un juego de seducción y ahora se trataba de un ferviente deseo que necesitaban calmar de inmediato.

Regina ya necesitaba hacer suya a Emma, tomando sus caderas la puso a horcajadas sobre ella, siguió besando deliciosamente los pechos de su amada, sin cansarse de saborearlos; Emma solo podía gemir por el placer que esta le otorgaba, ya no aguantaba necesitaba a Regina dentro de ella.

**_-Por..fa..favor, Regina, te deseo.-_** le suplico con vos entrecortada y su pulso acelerado al maximo.

Regina no se hizo esperar más; Emma no tuvo tiempo de tener miedo; apretó los dedos sobre los hombros de Regina mientras ella deslizaba su mano por la entrada en su cuerpo. Sintiendo la creciente humedad de su esposa, poso sus dedos en su hinchado clítoris, masajeándolo lentamente, dándole la atención que necesitaba, Regina no podía mas quiera sentir ya a Emma sin preámbulos fue a la abertura de Emma, dudó por un momento, al notar resistencia, pero no había vuelta atrás. No podía parar y Emma tampoco quería que ella lo hiciera.

Deslizo un dedo probando la entrada de Emma sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris para darle el mayor placer, sin poder soportarlo más poso dos dedos en la entrada húmeda de Emma y la penetro bruscamente.

**_-Ayyy..!- _**grito Emma al haber perdido su virginidad, con su respiración agitada y su cabeza hacia atrás.

Regina vuelve a penetrarla con sus dedos, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, Emma empieza a mover sus caderas al compas del movimiento de la mano de Regina, acelerando cada embestida, cada vez más rápido, sin piedad. Penetrándola una y otra vez, empapadas en sudor, Regina agrego un tercer dedo y una última y fuerte embestida fue lo que necesito para que Emma llegara al clímax se sintió flotando fuera de sí. No estaba preparada para las oleadas de sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo y que le hacían respirar entrecortadamente; el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que se podía escuchar fuera de la habitación.

Quería aferrarse a Regina, que estaba sintiendo las mismas convulsiones, pero ella se apartó bruscamente cuando ella la tocó, y salió de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, pero recobró la compostura antes que ella y, con una voz llena de furia, dijo:

**_-¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho que eras virgen?_**

Emma tragó saliva, desconcertada por las duras palabras. Estaba destrozando un momento precioso, ¿no se daba cuenta? Siempre había querido que su primera vez fuera especial y hasta ese momento lo había sido. Ahora lo estaba estropeando.

**_-Si a mí no me importa, ¿por qué a ti sí?_** -preguntó y se cubrió con la sábana.

**_-Maldita sea, Emma, sí que importa. Nunca te habría tomado de un modo tan brusco si lo hubiera sabido._**

**_-No me quejo -_**dijo, levantándose y rodeándose con la sábana.

Regina no pareció darse cuenta de que todavía estaba desnuda.

**_-Pero no me gusta. Nunca en mi vida le he hecho eso a una mujer._**

**_-¿No has disfrutado? -_**preguntó desafiante; empezaba a sentirse degradada.

**_-Por supuesto que sí... pero ése no es el problema -_**su tono pasó a ser de preocupación**_-. ¿Estás bien?_**

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

**_-Sólo necesito darme una ducha -_**y, sintiéndose totalmente humillada, corrió hacia la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones y la cerró.

Regina resopló. ¡Maldición! No había podido controlarse. Se había dado cuenta, había notado que Emma era virgen, pero no se había detenido. ¿Por qué clase de bruja la habría tomado?

Su cuerpo todavía ardía de pasión, pero nunca había estado tan enfadada consigo misma. Emma había dicho que no importaba, pero la había tomado sin pensar en sus sentimientos.

Nunca más podría volver a hacerle el amor porque ese momento volvería a su cabeza. Emma había estado tan fantástica entre sus brazos... que ella había empezado a desear más noches como ésa.

Si le hubiera dicho que era virgen, las cosas habrían sido distintas. La habría tratado con la dulzura que se merecía; ella habría disfrutado iniciándola en esos actos amorosos. Pero en lugar de eso...

Se encorvó cuando se dirigió a la ducha. Una ducha fría y larga, pero no le sirvió para disminuir su ira. Y no tenía ganas de hablar con Emma. Tenía que salir del apuro sin dejarle ver a ella lo mucho que su error la había afectado.

Ella se había hecho la dura, había fingido que no le importaba, pero Regina sabía lo mucho que la virginidad suponía para una mujer y, especialmente, para una mujer de la edad de Emma.

Nunca antes se había odiado tanto a sí misma como en aquel momento, y cuando la oyó cerrar con llave la puerta que unía los dos dormitorios, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Emma no pudo dormir. Se había ido a la cama diciéndose que no le importaba, pero en su corazón estaba luchando por aceptar lo que había pasado. No había sido sólo culpa de Regina. Ella era igual de culpable. Se habían abalanzado la una sobre la otra, como dos animales hambrientos de sexo, ¡algo que nunca se imaginó haciendo!

Por otro lado, tal vez era bueno que Regina estuviera decepcionada consigo misma.

Podría mantenerla alejada de ella en el futuro; porque si continuaban haciendo el amor durante los doce meses que duraba el contrato, podría ser difícil romper.

Al final, Emma cayó en un sueño sin pesadillas y se despertó sintiéndose a gusto consigo misma, hasta que un horrible pensamiento la golpeó.

Se vieron en el desayuno y deliberadamente evitaron mencionar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Emma se preguntó cuáles serían los planes de Regina para el día. Si hubieran sido unos recién casados normales, probablemente habrían estado todo el tiempo en la cama, sin salir del apartamento nunca, pero dadas sus extremas circunstancias, eso no podría haber pasado.

Parecía que Regina tampoco había dormido, tenía ojeras y el pelo revuelto.

**_-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?_** -preguntó ella, en parte para romper el silencio, y en parte porque quería saber lo que había planeado.

**_-Estaría bien un paseo por Boston Commnon. ¿Montas a caballo? Podríamos hacerlo, si te apetece._**

**_-No -_**y aunque supiera montar, habría sido incómodo para ella sentarse a horcajadas en la silla. Pero claro, a Regina no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso.

**_-Lo siento, no es la pregunta más adecuada. ¿Te duele mucho?_** -dijo, para sorpresa de Emma.

**_-Estoy bien_** -mintió.

Movió la cabeza en un gesto de enfado consigo misma.

**_-Fui una estúpida. Me dejé llevar. Te pido perdón._**

**_-Olvidemos todo esto_** -dijo Emma inmediatamente, aunque apreció su disculpa-.**_Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya he terminado. Vamos._**

Sorprendentemente, lo pasaron muy bien, ambas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no recordar los hechos de la noche anterior.

**_-Me imagino que no sueles pasar así los días_** -comentó Emma mientras descansaban en un banco del parque después de pasear durante una hora y media.

Habían estado charlando, sacando distintos temas de interés... una ardilla gris, un petirrojo, mirlos, patos; todo lo que les llamó la atención.

¡Cualquier tema era bueno con tal de no hablar de ellas!

**_-La verdad es que no_** -añadió, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la mañ estoy de un lado para otro, aquí, allí, en todas partes. No puedo recordar la última vez que me tomé un descanso como éste.

Cuando Regina sonrió y su rostro se suavizó, Emma olvidó lo que había pasado entre ellas.

**_-Debería darte vergüenza. Todo el mundo necesita tiempo para relajarse._**

**_-Soy la primero en admitirlo, Pero dirigir un negocio como el mío no deja mucho tiempo libre para la relajación._**

**_-Tienes un hotel aquí en Boston, ¿verdad?_**

**_-Sí, uno de los mejores _**-respondió orgullosa.

**_-¿Puedo verlo?_**

**_-Si te interesa._**

**_-Claro que sí._**

Ella parecía encantada.

**_-Entonces te llevaré mañana._**

Después de eso, el ambiente pareció calmarse y durante el resto del día estuvieron charlando como si fueran grandes amigas. Emma sabía que tenía que sentirse encantada porque eso era lo que había querido desde el principio, pero después de la noche anterior, después de que ella la hubiera elevado a las estrellas, ¿cómo podía sentirse feliz con una relación platónica? Todo su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Más vivo, más femenino, más todo. Incluso deseaba que Regina volviera a hacerle el amor.

Pero no iba a ser así. Después de otra de las deliciosas comidas de su ama de llaves, salmón cocido con guisantes y patatas diminutas, Regina respondió a una llamada en su despacho, y cuando regresó, su gesto no era agradable.

**_-Tengo que volver a casa. Algún imbécil ha entrado en nuestro sistema y ha descargado información personal. _**

Emma frunció el ceño.

**_-¿Y se supone que lo tienes que solucionar tú?_**

**_-No yo personalmente, ya han llamado a la policía, pero quiero estar allí. Afecta a toda la empresa; podríamos estar metidos en un grave problema. Nos vamos en una hora. Le he pedido a Johanna que nos haga las maletas._**

**_-Yo lo podría haber hecho_** -dijo enérgicamente, pero ella apenas la escuchó. Podía ver cómo su cerebro estaba funcionando a toda máquina; Emma no existía en ese momento-. **_¿Te ayudaría que yo me quedara aquí? _**-preguntó vacilante-. **_Así podrías ir directamente a tu oficina._**

**_-¿Y dejarte aquí a disposición de Neal Cassidi? Eso nunca. Tú te vienes, quieras o no._**

Fue un viaje silencioso en el jet privado de Regina. Su cabeza estaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo y parecía no notar la presencia de Emma. A ella eso le habría venido bien de no ser porque le hubiera gustado que Regina hubiera compartido con ella sus miedos y sus pensamientos.

Había dos coches esperando en el aeropuerto, uno para llevar a Regina a su oficina, y otro para llevarla a ella a casa y, aunque no había dormido nada por la noche y se fue derecha a la cama, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el problema de Regina. A pesar de que la hubieran forzado a casarse, en esos días ella se había convertido en gran parte de su vida y estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

Más tarde esa mañana, fue a ver a su padre y lo encontró sentado en la cama del hospital y muy mejorado.

**_-Tengo que darte las gracias, mi leal hija -_**dijo-.**_ ¿Qué tal la vida de casada? ¿Regina está cuidando de ti?_**

**_-Por supuesto; es una buena esposa-_**respondió, maravillada por el hecho de que su padre pudiera hablar de ello como si se tratara de un matrimonio en toda regla.

**_-Espero que no sea demasiado buena _**-dijo con un brillo en los ojos**_-. ¿Dormís... juntas?_**

**_-Creo que lo que hagamos es asunto nuestro_** -respondió Emma, hablando con más dureza de lo que solía hablar a su padre-. **_Ya tienes tu dinero, ¿no te basta con eso? ¿Dónde está mi madre?_**

**_-Acaba de irse, pero volverá; la podrás ver más tarde._**

**_-No me voy a quedar tanto, padre -_**pensó en contarle el problema de Regina, pero al final decidió que no. Si David se enterara, se regodearía. Mientras su negocio se estuviera recuperando, no le importaba lo más mínimo el resto de la gente.

**_-Pensaba que ibais a estar fuera más tiempo._**

**_-Ya conoces a Regina; es como tú... no puede mantenerse alejada de su trabajo._**

**_-¿Pero.., no sois completamente felices?_**

**_-Nos llevamos bien, a pesar de las circunstancias._**

**_-¿Le importará que sigas trabajando para mí?_**

**_-¿Qué? -_** Emma abrió los ojos de par en par-. **_No puedes esperar que siga con mi trabajo después de haberme vendido._**

**-¡Emma!** – dijo David estaba escandalizado.

**_-¿No es eso lo que hiciste conmigo?_** -respondió enfadada-.**_ ¡Venderme! Ya no te pertenezco. Me alegra que te estés recuperando, pero créeme, no voy a venir a visitarte cada día. De hecho, no mereces ninguna visita_** -era la primera vez que había hablado a su padre de esa manera, pero algo dentro de ella había estallado y se sentía liberada. ¿A lo mejor, después de todo, su padre le había hecho un favor?

* * *

**OPINIONES? si me he equivocado mil disculpas **

**y por favor se aceptan todo tipo de criticas para mejorar ya saben es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de escena, soy mas de cosas dramáticas 33333 **

******MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR EL FIC 33 :3 **

******Un montón de besositos liz xoxoxoxoxoxox**

******PD: ese es un nuevo apodo :) es que no se me gusta es breve y eso.**


	11. Chapter 11 Advertencias

**HOLA! aquí un nuevo capitulo, antes que lean millllll disculpas por tardar tanto es que... pues mis ánimos andan algo raro, pero bueno no las aburro con eso :)**

**Mucha gracias a todas por sus comentarios (Guest vodkas PrincesaBerry vampylolita y todas las que leen muchas gracia, también a GatoCurioso se agradece montones tu mensaje :3 espero que os guste.)**

**SE LES QUIERE Y SE AGRADECE QUE LEAN SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**bueno estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

* * *

**capitulo 11**

Regina ni siquiera llamó. Emma llevaba todo el día esperando para saber cómo estaban marchando las cosas y le dolió que no se pusiera en contacto con ella. Tal vez ella pensó que no era de su incumbencia.

Cuando al final volvió a casa, ya era casi medianoche y ella estaba en la cama.

¡Aunque no dormida! Se había quedado echada esperando a oírla llegar y sintiéndose más sola que en toda su vida. En los cuatro días que llevaban casadas, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, incluso había empezado a sentirse cómoda con ella, y la echaba de menos.

Se puso una bata encima de su minúsculo camisón y bajó las escaleras. Regina estaba recostada en un sillón en el enorme salón, con un vaso de sidra en la mano, parecía tan tensa y cansada que Emma sintió lástima de ella.

**_-Regina, ¿qué tal va todo?_**

**_-Poco a poco. ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hor a?_**

**_-Estaba preocupada por ti_** -dijo con sinceridad.

**_-¿Por qué?_**

**_-¿Por qué? Porque..._** -estuvo a punto de decir «porque eres mi esposa». Pero eso habría implicado que eran un matrimonio normal y que ella la quería y se preocupaba por ella, y las cosas no eran así**_-. Porque es terrible que eso le pase a cualquiera. ¿Están las cosas muy mal?_**

**_-Podría haber sido peor si no se llega a descubrir. Pero va a llevar muchas horas de trabajo y podría dejar a la compañía estancada unos meses. Gracias a Dios que la policía ya está trabajando en ello._**

**_-¿Crees que podría ayudarte de algún modo? Soy buenísima con los ordenadores._**

**_-¿En serio?_**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**_-¿No me dijiste que eras diseñadora de interiores y que trabajabas para tu padre?_**

**_-Sí, pero ya no. Fui a verlo esta mañana y se lo dije._**

**_-¡Bien por ti! Seguro que no le sentó muy bien._**

**_-Le dije que ya que me había vendido a ti, había dejado de pertenecerle_**.

A Regina le cambió el gesto, pero no negó que ahora ella le perteneciera, algo que hirió a Emma profundamente. De algún modo, desde la noche que habían hecho el amor, se había sentido distinta con respecto a ella y había pensado que tal vez a Regina le había ocurrido lo mismo. No era amor, nada de eso, pero sí un sentimiento de amistad en lugar de un acuerdo escrito en un trozo de papel.

Al no responder, dejó claro que para ella nada había cambiado. La había comprado para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Y si le apetecía ignorarla durante un día entero, ella tendría que aceptarlo.

**_-Pareces cansada -_**dijo**_, _**cambiando de conversación**_-. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?_**

**_-¿Y piensas que podría dormirme? Vete a la cama, Emma, no hay nada que puedas hacer._**

Sin mostrar su dolor, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia arriba. Se quedó echada esperando a oírla irse a dormir, pero al final se quedó dormida antes que ella. Y a la mañana siguiente, Regina ya se había ido cuando ella se despertó.

Pero tenía una visita.

**_-Señora Mills, es la señora Mills -_**dijo el ama de llaves como disculpándose**_-. La he llevado al salón._**

Emma frunció el ceño extrañada y preguntándose el porqué de la visita de la madre de Regina.

Pero la sofisticada mujer que se dio la vuelta y la miró cuando entró en la habitación no era su suegra, sino una perfecta desconocida.

**_-Soy Daniella, la primera mujer de Regina-_**dijo finalmente. Pero no extendió la mano para saludarla-. **_Y tú eres la siguiente tonta._**

**_-¿Disculpa?_** -la mujer era bellísima, con un peinado precioso y un maquillaje perfecto. El rojo fuerte de sus labios hacía juego con sus uñas, pero el traje de chaqueta negro que llevaba la hacía parecer muy dura.

**_-Sentí que era mi obligación venir y avisarte por si no te habías dado cuenta de dónde te habías metido exactamente._**

**_-Creo_** -dijo Emma, odiándola con la mirada- **_que eso es asunto mío_** -la mujer parecía muy autoritaria. No era extraño que su matrimonio no hubiera durado.

**_-Regina puede parecer una perfecta esposa hasta ser confundida con un caballero, por fuera -_**siguió la mujer como si Emma no hubiera hablado-,**_ pero en realidad es una bruja. No se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo._**

**_-Hasta el momento no he visto que sea nada de lo que has dicho –_**respondió Emma.

**_-Por eso he venido en cuanto os habéis casado. Si sigues mi consejo, saldrás de esto lo antes posible._**

Emma miró con hostilidad a su visita, apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

**_-No necesito consejos, y menos tuyos._**

**_-¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?_**

**_-¡Nada! Pero es normal que la EX mujer de MI ESPOSA me resulte hostil. Gracias por venir pero esperaré a descubrir por mí misma cómo es Regina._**

**_-Estás cometiendo un gran error -_**susurró Daniella, sentada en el borde de uno de los sillones y sin mostrar ninguna intención de marcharse todavía**_-. En doce meses estarás deseando haberme escuchado y haber hecho algo al respecto. Por favor, dile a Anna que me haga un café._**

**_-¡Lo siento! -_**exclamó Emma con exagerada educación**_-. Estoy perdiendo los modales. Por favor, discúlpame -_**ya fuera del salón sintió que podría escupir fuego. En absoluto sentía no haberle ofrecido nada a esa insoportable mujer. ¿Qué habría visto Regina en ella?

Le llevó unos momentos recuperar la compostura y volver al salón, y mientras tomaban café estaba deseando que la mujer se fuera.

**_-Habéis tenido una luna de miel increíblemente corta -_**dijo Daniella-. **_¿Qué ha pasado?_**

**_-¿Intentas decirme que has estado vigilándonos? -_**preguntó Emma indignada.

Estaba impactada de oír que la mujer sabía tantas cosas-. **_Si agradeces haberte librado de Regina, ¿a qué viene tanto interés por nosotras?_**

**_-Lo hago pensando en ti._**

**_-No lo creo. Algo me dice que te gustaría volver con mi esposa. ¡Intentas librarte de mí, eso es lo que estás haciendo!_**

**_-No me volvería a casar con Regina ni aunque se arrodillara y me suplicara._**

Pero Emma no le creyó. Si no estaba interesada por ella, ¿por qué estaba allí? Esa historia de que quería avisarla de cómo era Regina no le sonaba a verdad. Sólo quería causar problemas.

**_-Es una mujeriega. Aunque esta casada contigo, no eres la única mujer en su vida._**

**_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué pasa tanto tiempo en el trabajo? No es más que una tapadera._**

**_-¿De verdad? Y tienes pruebas, ¿no? Tal vez lo hacía cuando estaba casada contigo, pero nuestro matrimonio es distinto. A mí no me engañará._**

**_-Lo dices tan segura que me das lástima. Pero, claro, llevas casada muy poco tiempo. Yo también confiaba en ella. Y mira lo que pasó cuando perdimos a nuestra hija... ¿lo sabías, verdad?_**

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

**_-Lo tomó como una excusa y se marchó. Por supuesto, me culpó a mí. Dijo que yo había cambiado, pero la verdad es que Regina no quiere verse atada. Para ella no eres más que una novedad. Si fuera tú, saldría de este matrimonio antes de que ella te saque a ti._**

**_-Lo siento -_**dijo Ema fríamente, incapaz de seguir mostrándose cortés**_-, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido consejo._**

**_-Es gratuito_** -dijo Daniella, dejando la taza vacía y levantándose a continuación**_-. Dile a Regina que he venido. No hace falta que me acompañes _**-y salió por la puerta.

Emma estaba tan enfadada que no logró descansar, y cuando Regina volvió a casa por la noche, lo primero que hizo fue contarle la visita que había recibido.

**_-No tenía derecho a venir aquí_** -bramó**_-. Deberías haberme llamado. Emma, Habría venido enseguida y le habría dicho que se fuera. ¿Te ha disgustado?_**

¡Como si a ella le importara mucho! Emma ni siquiera se dignó a contestar.

**_-¿Qué quería?_**

**_-¡Advertirme sobre ti!_**

La ira tiñó su cara de rojo.

**_-Me pregunto quién demonios le contó que estamos casadas._**

**_-Supongo que es conocido por todos_** -dijo Emma irónicamente. La boda no había sido ningún secreto. De hecho, había sido una celebración bastante más grande de lo que ella habría deseado dadas las circunstancias-**_. Pero me interesa el hecho de que me dijera que no eres la esposa apropiada. ¿Hay algo que no sepa? ¿Tienes arrebatos de ira?_**

**_-Sabes de sobra que no. ¿Le contaste algo sobre nosotras?_**

**_-¿Crees que soy tonta?_** -replicó-. **_También te diré que no me gustó nada Daniella. No entiendo qué viste en ella._**

**_-A veces me pregunto lo mismo -_**admitió en voz baja.

**_-Está claro que ha venido a causar problemas._**

**_-Si vuelve a venir quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. Vendré y la veré. No tenía derecho a hablarte de ese modo._**

**_-No vale la pena. No pudo conmigo._**

**_-Me alegra que le hicieras frente_** -dijo Regina.

**_-No soy como mi madre._**

**_-Me imagino que habrás tenido años de práctica con tu padre -_**dijo con gesto de ironía-. **_David es la persona más abusona y manipuladora que conozco._**

**_-Estoy de acuerdo_** -respondió ella-, **_y si no fuera mi padre no le daría ni la hora._**

**_Pero la sangre tira, como se suele decir. Me ha dado una buena educación y nunca me ha faltado de nada; no podría darle la espalda._**

**_-Eres una mujer increíble, Emma. Ven aquí_** -y le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ella.

Se acercó con cautela y cuando ella la echó sobre su regazo, Emma no se resistió.

Podía sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón e, incluso después de un largo y duro día de trabajo, todavía olía muy bien. Su aroma era como un afrodisíaco y la embriagó al momento.

**_-Hoy he ido a verlo_** -dijo, intentando hacer como si fuera muy normal estar sentada en su regazo**_-. Tiene bastante mejor aspecto._**

**_-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?_** -gruñó Regina**_-. Ya tiene lo que quería_**.

« ¿Y tú no tienes lo que querías? Tú diste el ultimátum. Yo estaba en medio de todo», estuvo a punto de decir. Pero sólo lo pensó y en lugar de eso, preguntó:

**_-¿Te arrepientes de algo?_**

**_-Pregúntamelo dentro de seis meses. Hasta el momento nuestro matrimonio ha sido tranquilo._**

**_-¿Te lo esperabas así? -_**preguntó, sin entender cómo podían estar manteniendo esa conversación cuando su cuerpo estaba rebosante de deseo.

**_-No me esperaba discutir con un novio celoso_** -le dijo a modo acusatorio.

**_-Y yo no me esperaba tener que enfrentarme a una ex mujer -_**respondió ella.

**_-Touché!-_**Pero en su caso no se trataba de celos, porque fue ella la que se marchó.

**_-Nunca me dijiste nada sobre ella -_**insistió Emma, le resultaba más fácil ignorar la tensión que sentía por dentro mientras hablaba de su ex mujer.

**_-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? -_**preguntó con brusquedad-. **_Este no es un matrimonio idílico en el que ambas partes se confiesan para que no haya trapos sucios. No había nada en nuestro contrato que dijera que tuviéramos que confesarlo todo. No te he dicho que te acercaras para hablar de amores pasados. Es el presente lo que me interesa. Te necesito, Emma, y te necesito ahora._**

Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su confesión le provocó una emoción que fue directa hacia sus acaloradas venas. Apretó sus músculos en un esfuerzo por contener la pasión que la estaba invadiendo y casi temía mirarla a los ojos por si ella veía el deseo que estaba sintiendo.

En cambio, lo que ella vio fue una pregunta, una que no se esperaba después de lo que había pasado la última vez. Había pensado que desde entonces ella le haría el amor siempre que quisiera, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. No le importaba nada el dolor; la deseaba... mucho. Y ella debió de ver la respuesta en sus ojos porque se acurrucó en su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo con suavidad, a chuparlo, a besarlo y así siguió moviendo sus labios hasta que los llevó a su boca.

Emma le agarró la cabeza y la beso.- Ahhh..!- gimió como para expresarle sin palabras el deseo y el placer que sentía.

**_-Esto es lo que una persona necesita después de un duro día_** –dijo Regina mientras la besaba**_-. ¡El dulce sabor de una mujer! Alguien que le haga olvidar sus preocupaciones _**-su respiración se volvió más fuerte, su voz más ronca y su deseo por ella más intenso.

El pulso de Emma palpitaba en su garganta tan fuerte que parecía ahogarla.

Cuando Regina rompió los tirantes de su camisón impaciente por besar sus ardientes pezones, ella sintió una extrema excitación.

Acarició sus pechos con sus largos dedos, los mordisqueó con delicadeza y cuando alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de Emma, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Todas las preocupaciones del trabajo habían desaparecido y ahora estaba perdida en un mundo donde sólo importaban los sentidos.

Emma no fue consciente del momento en que su camisón había caído, sólo era consciente de que sus dedos habían marcado un sendero sobre su vientre y de que ahora jugaban entre sus muslos. Era absolutamente delicada, pero al actuar así la estaba excitando más que si la hubiera tomado apresuradamente, como en la otra ocasión.

Cuando ya no lo pudo soportar, cuando su cuerpo entero se retorcía y pedía que saciaran su pasión, cuando gritaba de placer y desesperación, ella le dijo:

**_-No te muevas_** -se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se quitó los pantalones, arrastrando consigo su sexy ropa interior. Cuando se quedó desnuda la llevó de nuevo hacia ella y esa vez fue ella la que lo rodeó con sus brazos y llevó su cabeza hacia la suya, sin dejar de mover el cuerpo sensualmente contra el de ella**_-. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No puedo soportarl_**o -gimió Regina.

Con la habilidad adquirida por la experiencia, Regina la echó sobre ella.

Nunca antes había sentido una necesidad tan poderosa. Su cuerpo entero vibraba tanto que casi le dolía. Sus manos capturaron sus sensibles pechos y sus dedos acariciaban sus pezones mientras la llevaba a un sofá de piel. Allí, la echó y la frialdad de la piel fue un alivio para su ardiente cuerpo. Despacio, la acaricio, tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como descubriéndolo y dejando una huella, para que su cuerpo no se olvidara de su toque, sin dejar de preguntarle si le hacía daño, pero ella siempre negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Acariciando su clítoris, estimulando a su esposa introduciendo dos de sus dedos lentamente.

Regina no se apresuró. Le hizo el amor lenta y sensualmente hasta que Emma pidió más, queriendo hacerla suya igual como Regina la tocaba.

Mirando a los ojos de Regina negros por el deseo, Emma empezó a acariciar los perfectos pechos de Regina que estaban más que dispuestos a su toque, acercando uno a sus labios y disfrutando de él, luego le otorgo el mismo tiempo al otro, los gemidos de su esposa salían de su boca sin control. Ya no pudo resistir el impulso de sus manos, ya se manejaban solas y el deseo del toque de Regina, la estaba volviendo loca, queriendo otorgarle el mismo placer que Regina le otorgaba a ella, bajo su mano, sorprendiéndose de la humedad de Regina, la estimulo y empezaron una danza excitante, sensual y mágica…

**_-Más deprisa, Regina, más deprisa_** -gritó**_- No puedo soportarlo._**

La obedeció al momento y Emma haciendo lo mismo, aceleraron las dos los movimiento de sus dedos, de sus mano, penetrándose mutuamente Regina alcanzó el clímax un par de segundos antes que Emma esta soltó un gemido al llegar al orgasmo. Sus rodillas no aguantaron y ambas cayeron al suelo, aún se estremecían de placer y respiraban entrecortadamente, se sentían como si hubieran muerto y estuvieran en el cielo. Finalmente, se quedaron tendidos sin moverse.

**_-¿Te has sentido bien, querida?, porque ha sido exquisito._**

Más que bien... había sido increíble, pero ¿quería admitirlo? ¿En qué se estaría metiendo si lo admitía?

**_-Nunca me imaginé que hacer el amor resultara tan debilitante -_**dijo con una irónica sonrisa.

La piel de Regina brillaba a la luz de una de las lámparas, resultaba hermosa.

Desnuda o vestida, excitada o relajada, era una mujer fascinante. Jamás había pensado, cuando accedió a casarse con ella, que estaría suplicándole que le hiciera el amor a los pocos días.

Había pensado que los doce meses siguientes iban a ser un infierno; pero por el contrario, parecía que iba a disfrutarlos.

* * *

**OPINIONES? si me he equivocado mil disculpas **

**y por favor se aceptan todo tipo de criticas para mejorar.**

******MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR EL FIC :3 **

******Un montón de besositos liz xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
